


Hurts to Breathe

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Kane (Band), Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Established Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-25
Updated: 2009-04-02
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared is in college, Jensen is an artist/ college student. they've been together for almost 4 years and they seem perfect for eachother. untill.....sequel to 'where you least expect it' and 'Land of Milk and honey' can be read seperately(This is NOT a happy story, DRAMA.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** nc-17 for swearing and hot and heavy sex.  
>  Drama, people, so there will be fighting, crying.

  
Author's notes: First written chappie, let's see how it goes.

the previous stories were surprisingly drama-free, let's make up for lost time :P.  


* * *

Chapter 1:

 

 

Jensen opened the door to his apartment and walked inside “Jare?” he yelled out “baby, you home?” but he didn't get an answer.

 

He dumped his book bag next to the couch and headed over towards the fridge “fucking hot” he muttered as he pulled a bottle of water from the second shelf and downed half in one go.

 

He walked over to the bedroom and pulled the closet open, pulling out a t-shirt and some jeans, divesting himself from his slacks and dress shirt “curse the moron who thought it would be fun to have a fundraiser for the art studio in this goddamn heat” he muttered to himself as he stepped into the jeans and pulled the shirt over his head.

 

He headed into the bathroom and took out his lenses, putting them into the holder and taking his glasses from the case, wanting to give his eyes a rest.

 

He walked back out into the bedroom and threw the used clothes into the hamper next to the door, looking at the dishevelled bed and smiled, remembering why exactly it was dishevelled.

 

He went into the guest room slash studie and grabbed a thick art book from one of the shelves, wanting to read up on Mondriaan a little.

 

He walked back into the living room and placed the book on the glass coffee table near the couch, then walked over to the ac control panel and turned the AC up, sighing as cool air hit his skin “fucking Calli heat” he murmured.

 

He startled at a knock on the door “one second” he yelled as he screwed the cap back on the bottle.

 

Jensen walked over to the door and opened it, smiling at the small girl in a sundress “Jules” he exclaimed happily and then frowned as he took in her appearance “what the fuck are you wearing?” he asked as he pointed at the light yellow dress.

 

Julie scoffed and pushed past him, walking over to the fridge and pulling a can of Dr Pepper “yeah, well a certain boyfriend of mine had a lunch thingy and it was fancy, so I figured I'd wear something nice for a chance”.

 

She took a couple of sips from the soda and plopped down on a bar stool “then he goes and says 'baby, I love the dress, but it's not really you is it' and I'm like, what the fuck” Julie took another sip and a deep breath “then he goes and says he loves me the way I am and the way I dress, that he doesn't want to change me for anything it the world”.

 

Jensen chuckled and cuffed her upside the head “Chad, he's such an insensitive asshole” he joked and ducked as Julie tossed an apple in his direction “and why the fuck do you even have apples in here, you don't ever eat them”.

 

Jensen chuckled and put the apple back in the bowl “at least this way it looks like I do” he joked and re-opened his bottle of water.

 

“So” he said as he grabbed a bag of chips from a cupboard “did you really come here to bitch about the fact that you have a perfect boyfriend?” he asked and she smiled “I know right?”.

 

Julie scooted the stool closer to his and grabbed a handful of chips “who would have ever though, me and Chad” and Jensen chuckled “from fuck buddies to soul mates” he said, eyes dreamy.

 

Julie smacked him on the shoulder and scoffed “right, like you have anything to complain about in the boyfriend department” she said as she munched on the chips.

 

A shadow slid across Jensen's face, but before Julie could notice he had a bright smile in place “yeah, me and my perfect man” he said, the sarcastic tone lost on Julie.

 

“Speaking of.... where the fuck is Jared?” she asked as she looked around the house, as if she just noticed the absence of the tall man “doesn't he need to do naked crunches in the living room, or something” she joked with a mock hopeful look on her face.

 

Jensen chuckled “you're never gonna let that slip, are you” he said, meaning the time Julie had barged in and caught Jared working out.

 

Normally that would not be a problem, but this particular time, Jared had been working out naked and Julie had stuttered and stammered as she had taken in his body, this happened about a year ago.

 

“Jensen” she said sternly “your boyfriend has the most amazing body, you need to learn how to share” she teased as she flicked him on the nose.

 

The door opened and Julie smiled at the men walking into the apartment “Speak of the devil” she said and walked over to Jared, giving him a big hug.

 

Jared chuckled and lifted her up into his arms, her feet dangling above the floor as his 6 ft 4, muscular frame pulled her up “Jules” he said happily “so good to see you”.

 

Julie chuckled “Put me down, you gigantic freak” she joked as she wiggled her feet in mid air.

 

Jared laughed and slowly put her back on the ground “Jules, you remember my friend Mike” Jared said, indicating the man behind him “sure” Julie said cooly “how are you”.

 

The man smiled and waved his hand “Jules” he said and she frowned “Julie” she corrected him.

 

Jensen stood up from the bar stool and walked over to the trio “hey babe” he said as he walked over to Jared, wanting to give him a kiss.

 

Jared smiled slightly and nodded “Jen” he said and at the last moment turned his head so Jensen's kiss landed on his cheek.

 

Jensen tried to catch Jared's eyes, to see why his boyfriend was acting like this but Jared had averted his eyes and was looking at Mike.

 

Jensen swallowed and turned back to the counter, grabbing his bottle of water, needing to do something with his hands “Mike” he said in greeting.

 

He heard the man chuckle and felt like punching him in the jaw “Jenny, how's the little hausfrau doing” he joked and Jensen flinched at the chuckle the comment pulled from Jared.

 

Jensen grabbed the bag of chips and looked through the drawers to find the clasp they used to keep the bags closed, he didn't feel the need to respond to Mike's comment.

 

It had been like this from the moment Jared had brought Mike home over four months ago, it seemed that Mike was a transfer and he had been placed in Jared's studiehall group.

 

Mike had known Jared was gay from the get go and didn't seem to have any problems with it, Jensen on the other hand, he did have a problem with.

 

From the moment Jared had introduced Mike to Jensen he had been on his case non stop, always making little demeaning comments disguised as jokes, so Jared had never seen the need to interfere, over the months the comments had become more sharp but Jared didn't seem to notice.

 

Jensen however did notice, he noticed every time Jared pulled away when Mike was near, the way he would stay out with Mike till three in the morning.

 

If this was all, Jensen would have been able to cope, he understood peer pressure, understood that Jared wanted to fit in and make friends, so he was ok with keeping the PDA to a minimum when they were with Jared's straight friends.

 

No, what bothered Jensen was the fact that Jared continued to do it when they were alone, but what killed Jensen was that Jared had started looking at him differently.

 

First he had thought it was because they had been together for almost four years and the youthful excitement had turned into adult love, the deeper feeling of belonging to someone, to being the other half of someones whole.

 

“Jen” Jared's voice cut through Jensen's thoughts and he focused his gaze on Jared's face, trying to read the closed expression “sorry, spaced out” he said and placed the now closed bag of chips back into the cupboard.

 

“Julie asked you something” Jared said as he grabbed a two cans of soda from the fridge, tossing one of the cans into Mike's hands.

 

“Sorry” Jensen apologised and he turned towards Julie “what did you say Jules?” he asked and he tried to ignore the concerned look she was giving him.

 

“I asked if you wanted to go to a movie tonight?” Julie repeated as she slowly made her way back to the bar stool she had been sitting on moments ago, the soft, black leather creaking slightly when she sat down.

 

Jensen grinned and shook his head “sorry, me and Jare had plans we're gonna..” but he was interrupted by Mike “What” he cut of Jensen as he grabbed Jared's shoulder “Dude, we had plans man, we're week”.

 

“Jensen frowned and looked at Mike “well Jared and I have plans to go see the fireworks at the pier, and trust me when I say that date was set up long before your booze fest” he said and turned expectantly towards Jared.

 

“Come on Jen” Jared started and Jensen heart plummeted down to his feet “we can go see the fire works every week” he said as he walked over to Mike clapping him on the shoulder “Mike's friend is in town for a few days and we were gonna hang”.

 

Jensen stepped closer to Jared, placing a hand on Jared's arm, trying not the notice the way Jared's arm tensed “but you said..” he started, his voice small and soft but he was cut off by Mike's yell “For crying out loud don't be such a girl” and he pulled Jared away from Jensen “there's fireworks every week on that damn pier, not like it's anything spectacular”.

 

“You can go next week, my friend is only in town for a few days” and he was cut off by Julie who blocked his way “I don't really see what YOUR friend has to do with Jared” she noted and send the baldheaded man a glare.

 

Mike just chuckled “well all the more reason for him to go with me, I want to introduce him to some interesting people”.

 

“Hey, you two” Jared got in between them “Stop the pissing contest, Julie, back off” he said as he grabbed her arm.

 

Julie yanked herself free and glared at the tall man “Julie, I decide what I do with my time, not you, and not Mike” Jared said as he grabbed his keys “Jen, I'm gonna go and meet Mike's friend, I'll take you to go see the fire works next week ok” he said.

 

Jensen bent his head and stared at the floor “but they were having a special show tonight” he whispered softly.

 

Jared walked over to Jensen and cupped his face in his huge hands, tilting his head so he could look into his green eyes “then go with Julie, I'll take you next week ok” and he kissed Jensen.

 

Before Jensen even had the time to respond or wrap his arms around Jared's neck, Jared had pulled away and walked back over to Mike “I'll see you tomorrow, ok” he said.

 

Jensen frowned “tomorrow?” he asked and Jared nodded “I'm not drinking and driving Jen” he said and opened the door, pushing Mike out into the hallway.

 

Without looking at Jensen he muttered a muffled “I love you” and closed the door behind him.

 

Jensen sank down onto the couch and stared at his hands, feeling Julie's burning glare on him “what the fuck was that!” she almost screamed across the room.

 

Jensen flinched and couldn't meet her eyes, not now she knew what really was going on with him and Jared “nothing Jule's, he's just gonna hang out with some friends” Jensen excused Jared's behaviour.

 

“Oh really” she said, clearly not believing a word he was saying “and when exactly did Jared turn into the worlds greatest ASSHOLE” she spat out as she paced the room.

 

Jensen stood up and eyed her angrily “he's not” he said “he just wants to be accepted by his friends so he takes a little distance when they're around”.

 

Julie huffed “Fuck that” she said “that wasn't taking distance Jenny, that was blowing you off”.

 

Jensen got angry and got in her space “Mind your own fucking business ok, he's just under a lot of pressure for school and he needs to unwind, if he wants to go drinking with his friends in stead of going to some lame ass firework show, then he can do that”.

 

“Jen” she said pleadingly but he shook his head “No” he said as he sat back down on the couch “look, we're just going through a rough patch ok, with his classes and my art showing and stuff” he rubbed his hand across his face “it's just the tension ok, we're ok, me and him, he just needs a little space, is all”.

 

Julie looked at Jensen and sat down next to him “I'm sorry I blew up on you” he said as he took her in his arms.

 

Julie sighed and smiled, placing her head on Jensen's shoulder “me too” she said and then she frowned “I won't kill Jared... but can I kill that Mike asshole” and Jensen grinned at her fierce voice.

 

“Yeah” he said as he rubbed her arm “you can kill Mike, never did like him anyway” and she giggled against his neck.

 

“So next week huh” she said as she kissed his cheek and he smiled “Yep” he said “big week, opening of Chris' gallery”.

 

“Gonna be showing lot's of your work?” she asked and he nodded smiling “yeah, he's gonna have four of my pieces up, I can't wait” he said and Julie smiled “count me and Chad in” she said “If your lucky, I might wear a pretty dress again” she joked and he laughed.

 

“We're so lucky, you know” he said as he hugged her close “good friends, good jobs, school, houses” and she tickled his side “couldn't have gotten here without you” she said and he smiled “or me without you”.

 

HE grinned and pulled her on his lap “Love my little hag” he said and she kissed his lips softly “love my little fag”.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: New friends and old enemies.

I saw the great reviews and just got inspired so I finished like 4 chapters in one go.

this story is gonna be pretty angsty and drama-y so be ware, at some point you might not like Jared a lot.  


* * *

Chapter 2: 

 

 

“Chris?” Jensen called for his friend through the stacks of boxes and crates “Chris, you in here?”.

 

A short man with shoulder length sun streaked hair walked out from between two crates, busy tying his hair into a ponytail and he smiled as he saw Jensen “Jenny!” he said warmly and wrapped the taller man into a big hug “what do you think?”.

 

Christ made a wide gesture and spun around “this is gonna be a fucking amazing gallery” Chris said as he shoved at a crate to get it out of the way “and the opening next week is going to be awesome”.

 

Jensen laughed and looked around, it didn't look like much yet, the walls were still painted a dirty cream colour, the floor was still an awful looking carpet and the paintings were still in the crates “well then” Jensen said “lets get started”.

 

Chris walked over to a box and pulled out a large tub of white paint “thanks for helping man” Chris noted as he poured the paint in a flat bowl “gonna go a lot faster with more hands, speaking of, where is the wonderful Miss Bernards?”.

 

Jensen chuckled “She's coming, She mentioned something about Chad having a play of something” Jensen said as he took the paint brushes from their packaging “Steve?” Jensen asked.

 

“Ha” Chris belted “the day he actually shows up for shit on time I'll eat my hat” he said, pointing at a large, worn out cowboy hat on a nearby crate.

 

“Ahh” an loud squeal came from behind the two men and Jensen turned around laughing, catching the young female in his arms “missed you guys so much” she said as she jumped over to Chris to give him the same treatment”.

 

“So how was your art excursion in Paris Danny?” Chris asked as he kissed the girls cheek.

 

The girl squealed again “oh my gosh, it was SO amazing!” she said as she dumped her purse on a chair by the small table “we went to the museum, went to see the Eiffel tower, Notre Dame, Sacre Coeur, the Louvre, it was so good!” she enthused.

 

The two men laughed and she blushed “sorry, guess I got a little over exited, huh?” she apologised, but the men smiled “what, Danneel Harris, over excited... like that would even happen” Chris joked sarcastically.

 

“What up bitches!” Chad yelled as he walked into the gallery “have no fear, the Chad is hear” he said and got slapped on the back of the head “you idiot” Julie said lovingly as she pushed him further into the room.

 

“Excuse Mr ego here” she said as she dumped her bag next to Danneel purse “he had some great reviews for his play and he can't seem to come back down to the little folk”.

 

Chad hugged Danneel “girl, good to see you again, how was les France?” he said, the last two words spoken in a heavy fake french accent.

 

Danneel chuckled “awesome” she said and hugged Julie “missed you guys too” she said and Julie chuckled “Missed you too, Elly”.

 

Danneel smiled at the nickname “you know, you're one of the few people I let get away with that name” Danneel joked and Julie grinned “pfff, you love it when we call you that”.

 

“Elly!” a man with longish blond hair wrapped the read head up in a big bear hug “how's my favourite french export product?” he asked as he kissed her cheek.

 

“You do realise I'm not french, right?” she said as she hugged him back but he scoffed “pfft, you came back from France, That makes you an export product.... or import... depending how you look at it... well” but the man was cut off as Chad slapped him on the back “dude” he said “ramble much?”.

 

“What's up dude?” Steve said as he hugged Chad and Jensen and kissed Julie on the cheek “pretty lady” he said as he pinched her but.

 

“Hey, dude” Chad said as he pulled Steve away from Julie “hands off my woman” and that earned him a smack from Julie “hey” she said, jokingly offended.

 

Chad grabbed her around the waist and mock glared at Steve “Mine” he growled and rained kissed down on Julie's cheek, who started squirming and yelping “get off me, you oaf” but she contradicted the saying by kissing him on the cheek.

 

Chad sent a smug glare over at Steve who was holding his stomach laughing “dude, we all know who wears the pants in your relationship” he said as he pointed at Julie “and what fine pants they are” he winked at her and she stuck her tongue out at him.

 

“Ok guys” Chris interjected “lets paint this puppy” he said as Jensen handed everyone a brush and Chris handed out containers of paint “everybody take a wall”.

 

The next few hours were spent painting, gossiping and horsing around.

 

“So Steve, how's the music coming along?” Chad asked after he flicked his brush at Danneel, who ducked so the paint splattered on Julie “hey” Julie said “watch that” and Chad grinned “sorry Sweets”.

 

“Coming along nicely man, thanks for asking” Steve said as he turned from the wall he and Chris were painting “We're playing at the club in a couple of weeks and they're gonna be a rec. Exec.”.

 

“Man, that's awesome” Jensen said as he tried to get away from Chad's stray brush “dude, paint on the wall, not me” he said as he ducked out of the way “are we invited” he continued as Chad had given up trying to pain a white moustache on him.

 

“Duh!” Steve said as he threw a ball off tissue at Jensen “and see if you can get that monster of Loch Ness to come to, will ya” he added “been way too long since we've seen his over grown ass”.

 

“Yeah” Jensen said quietly “I'll ask him, he's been pretty busy lately though” and he turned back to the wall.

 

Steve eyes Julie and motioned a 'what the fuck' gesture but Julie shrugged her shoulders, indicating she was as out of the loop as the rest of them.

 

“So why isn't Jared here right now?” Chris asked dipping his brush in the white paint and stroking long hauls across the wall, covering the nasty cream colour with a fresh white one.

 

“He had a project meeting” Jensen said evasive and Chris frowned “Dude, no offence, but he's always having 'project meetings'” he air quoted and Jensen sighed “that's because he's very busy with his project at the moment, it's very important to him”.

 

Chris relented and let it go, knowing he wouldn't get shit from Jensen if the man didn't feel like Sharing.

 

“Last wall” Danneel commented as the six of them looked at the hideous colour “let's finish this bitch” Christ enthused and grabbed his roller for the higher spots.

 

Within no time the walls were painted a crisp white “tomorrow they come to rip out the carpet and I think Thursday the carpenters are coming to put in the wooden floor” Chris said as he put the brushed in a tin can filled with paint thinner.

 

Steve had grabbed a six-pack and handed everyone a beer “to a hard days work” he said as he held his beer up in toast “to a hard days work” the rest replied and sipped their beers in comfort.

 

“So Jules, how's the study going?” Steve asked and Julie spouted off in a enthusiastic story about her study and the annoying teachers “man, and I thought they were asses at High School” Julie noted as she sipped her drink “fucking High School teachers can learn a thing or two about being boring from these nitwits”.

 

Chad chuckled and pinched her cheek “can't all be a genius like you, dear” he joked and she slapped his knee “you shut up Mr I'm-the-next-best-thing-since-Johnny Depp” and he laughed around the bottle.

 

“Yeah, Chad” Danny said “Jules said you got some good reviews for the play” and Chad smiled “yeah, they thought my performance was 'captivating' and my portrayal of the character was very 'original'”.

 

“Good for you man” Jensen said as he grabbed a cookie from the plate on the table.

 

“Man, I can't wait for next week” Danneel said as she followed Jensen's example and grabbed a cookie “'s gonna be so good, the opening” and she tapped Jensen on the shoulder “finally we get to see Jenny's work”.

 

“Yeah, man” Chris said “he wouldn't even let me see his last piece, the piece de la resistance, so to speak” he told the others and Jensen blushed “it's not, it's just personal and I wanna keep it a surprise” he confessed as he finished off his beer.

 

“So you guys are coming Thursday right?” Chris asked “because they're putting in the floor so we're gonna have to move the paintings outside, and I know they predicted sun and stuff... but just in case” and the group nodded.

 

“So what colour did you decide on, for the floor I mean?” Chad asked interested.

 

Chris stood up and walked over to one of the boxed, pulling out a small piece of wood and he placed it on the table “this” he said as he pointed to the little piece.

 

It was a deep brown colour, contrasting perfect against the white walls “I wanted to have white walls and then a dark floor, not to many colours and stuff, I want the focus to be solely on the paintings and the sculptures” he explained.

 

“This is a great colour, man” Jensen said as he grabbed the sample “it's gonna look real fancy, but not overly so”.

 

Chris nodded “yeah man, I wanted stylish but not braggy, ya know” he said as he grabbed the last cookie from the plate, stuffing it into his mouth grinning “itf waffen't all fat aspenfive eifher” he muttered around the cookie.

 

Steve slapped him on the back and handed him his beer “your momma never taught you not to speak with a full mouth” he commented “now say that again, and in understandable English please”.

 

Chris swallowed the cookie and took a swig of beer “said, it wasn't all that expensive either” he clarified.

 

“Cheapskate” Julie joked “trust Christ to keep his hand on his wallet” and the others laughed at Chris' glare at the girl across the table “go suck a dick Jules” he joked and she laughed “not getting enough Christian” she said enunciating his mane.

 

Chris huffed “girl, I get more ass than I can handle” and Julie chuckled “you can't handle any ass, dill hole” she said and Jensen chuckled “someone's been watching 'that seventies show' again” and Julie flipped him off “fuck you Ackles” she joked.

 

Jensen laughed and pulled her onto his lap “really” he said jokingly “right here, I don't think that Chad would feel all that comfortable with that”.

 

Chad scoffed and grinned “dude, maybe if you'd be able to get it up for a chick, I'd be worried, but... no” and Julie slapped his arm “are you saying I'm not hot enough?” she asked.

 

Chad chuckled and kissed her cheek “No sweets, I'm saying he's to gay to even notice” and he smirked smugly at Jensen.

 

Jensen laughed and let go of Julie “said it once and I'll say it again, I like cock”.

 

Danneel stood up and grabbed her purse “Well you guys” she said as she waved her hand “I'm gonna head off, see you later”.

 

Jensen stood up and grabbed his bag “I'll come with you” he said as he walked over to Julie, kissing her on the cheek “really need to get home and take a shower and get this paint off me”.

 

Chris chuckled and slapped him on the shoulder “see you Thursday man” he said and Jensen ruffled Steve's hair “you keep him in check ok” he said as he ducked out of Chris' reach.

 

Jensen grabbed Danneel's arm and ushered her out the gallery.

 

“So” she said as she eyes him expectantly “wanna tell me what's going on with you?” she asked.

 

Jensen sighed and hauled his bag up his shoulder “not really no” he said as he started walking in the direction of their apartment buildings, Danneel's being only a block from his.

 

“Come on Jen, even if Julie hadn't sent me those looks, I still would have noticed.... were's Jared” she asked.

 

“I told you” Jensen huffed “Jared is working on his project “he's just real busy and didn't have any time to come help paint the gallery”.

 

Danny scoffed and snorted “bullshit, what, he doesn't have time to spend time with his friends nowadays?” she asked as she stepped over a crack in the pavement “that's bull Jen, he never had trouble with it before”.

 

Jensen looked down at his feet “he's just..... we're having a little rough patch” he said “all couples get them ok, and now it's our time” and he smiled unsurely “we'll be fine, once he get's this project done.... we'll be fine”.

 

Danny sighed sadly “are you trying to convince me” she asked “or yourself”.

 

Jensen turned to Danneel and didn't see the man in front of him, he connected with a hard chest and fell back on his ass “Oh my god, I'm so sorry!”.

 

Jensen looked up into blue eyes and an apologetic smile “I'm so sorry, I didn't watch were I was going” the dark haired man said as he reached out his hand to help Jensen up onto his feet “are you alright” the man continued “I didn't hurt you, did I?” he asked.

 

Jensen grabbed the offered hand and felt himself being pulled up by a strong grip “no, I'm ok” Jensen said as he dusted his pants.

 

The man eyed him worriedly and turned him around “are you sure?” the man asked as he inspected Jensen's back, pressing into the muscles of his shoulder blades.

 

Jensen pulled away and eyed the man suspiciously “what are you doing?” he asked and the man smiled again “oh, sorry, I'm a doctor.... well studying to be one, but still” he said grinning and Jensen smiled back.

 

“Look, I'm real sorry, let me make it up to you” the man said smiling “let me buy you and your girlfriend coffee”.

 

Jensen chuckled “We're just friends” he said and saw the look on the man's face change “well then” he said warmly “let me buy you coffee”.

 

Jensen chuckled again and held up his hand “no thanks” he said “my boyfriend is waiting for me” and he picked up his bag from the ground.

 

“That's a shame” the man said, still smiling “but I was thinking more along the lines of a friendly cup of coffee, nee ulterior motives”.

 

“Sure” Danneel jumped into the conversation “he would love to” and she grabbed a notepad from her purse “how about you write your number down and he'll give you a call”.

 

Jensen looked shocked at his friend “Danny” he hissed, but she just smiled and handed the stranger a notepad and a pen.

 

“Thank you” the man said as he jotted down his number.

 

“You know” the stranger said as he looked Jensen over, a slight frown on his face “this is gonna sound like a bad pick-up line, but have we met before?”.

 

Jensen chuckled and took the offered piece of paper “you're right” he said “that does sound like a bad pick-up line”.

 

The man chuckled deeply “can I at least have your name?” he asked and Jensen grinned “Jensen” he said as he held out his hand “Jensen Ackles”.

 

The mans eyes grew wide and a apologetic smile crossed his face “then I don't really think you'll want that coffee” he said and Jensen frowned.

 

“My name is David, you know me as Dave.... Kapowski” the man, no Dave, said.

 

Jensen frowned and then his eyes widened in recognition, turning into slits a second later “yeah” he said as he took a step back “I remember you”.

 

Dave smiled sadly “Look, I know there's no excuse” he started “but I would still like to buy you coffee, hell I'll buy you two for what I did”.

 

Jensen eyed the man hesitantly “Just, give me a chance, I promise I've changed a lot since that time”.

 

“Bygones be bygones” Danny interjected and grabbed Jensen's arm “he'd love to”.

 

“Great” Dave said as the smile came back on his face “how about Thursday, there's this coffee house on the corner if Fitz and second” and he scribbled down an address “they also have the best pies in the world”.

 

Jensen smiled a little and took the piece of paper “ok” he said slowly “Just coffee and some pie” and Dave smiled “maybe even some friendly conversation” he said, eyes hopeful and Jensen couldn't help but smile “who knows” he said.

 

“Ok then, Thursday, uhm, lets say noon” Dave said as he grabbed a planner from his bag and jotted down the information.

 

Jensen nodded and smiled “Yeah, see you then, we can catch up”.

 

Dave smiled one last time and waved at Danny “nice to meet you miss” he said and then he was off.

 

Jensen elbowed Danneel in the ribs “what the fuck was that Danny” he hissed at her, but all she did was smile smugly.

 

“Come on, this is perfect” she said “you're going out for coffee, Jared's gonna be so fucking jealous, this is perfect... oh and you knowing the guy from High School, fuck I couldn't have planned it better myself”.

 

Jensen frowned “this guy was an ass in High School” he said and she scoffed “please, everyone is an ass to someone in High School, people grow up” and she chuckled “and this one grew up nicely” she said as she looked in the direction Dave had gone.

 

Danneel was right, Dave did look good, he lost weight and had a different hair style.

 

'Maybe' Jensen thought 'maybe Danny's right, and Jared will get jealous' he smiled and was so getting ready for some angry make-up sex.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes: allrighty-ree, chappie number three, well sweet peter on a popsicle stick, I forgot the tooth.

no, no teeth in this one. oh by the way, Danneel haters you might wanna stay away from this story because she is a character in the story and she is one of the goodguys.... what can I say, I kinda like the girl.  


* * *

Chapter 3: 

 

 

Jensen woke up Thursday morning to an empty bed, figuring Jared had gone to work on his project, which was all he did nowadays.

 

Jared hadn't even blinked when Jensen had told him he had a date, he had wanted to get a reaction from Jared, anything, but he never even lifted his gaze off of the pile of papers on the table.

 

Jensen hadn't told him it was Dave, since Jared had no interest he figured it was useless in spilling that kind of information.

 

He got up and went into the bathroom, relieving himself after he turned on the shower, he flushed and checked if the water was warm enough.

 

With a heavy sigh he let his body be engulfed by the balmy water, he reached for the shampoo and soaped himself up, rinsing the suds from his hair and body with a satisfied little groan.

 

He startled as he felt big hands on his hips “wha..” but he was silenced when Jared turned him around and claimed his mouth.

 

Jensen sighed as Jared's tongue slid in his mouth and he wrapped his arms around Jared's neck “fuck look so good Jen” Jared muttered against wet skin as he licked and sucked on the freckles scattered across Jensen's shoulder.

 

Jensen moaned and slid his hands across Jared's sculpted body, palming the strong muscles and kneading the soft skin “I thought you'd gone to the project meeting?” Jensen asked as he licked along Jared's neck.

 

Jared grabbed his hips and pressed Jensen tight against him “I forgot my phone, and then I heard the shower and it was just to much of a temptation” he whispered as he ground their cock's together.

 

Jared slid down Jensen's wet body, trailing kisses along the defined muscles of his boyfriends chest and stomach “you look so good, all wet and willing” Jared said as he licked the head of Jensen's cock.

 

Jensen groaned as he felt Jared's mouth wrap around his cock, licking and sucking at the head and shaft, nimble fingers coming around to tease his hole “Jare” he growled as Jared pushed in one wet finger.

 

Jared smirked around a mouth full of cock and slowly pushed his finger in and out, fucking Jensen with the long digit.

 

He pulled off the delicious cock and licked and sucked Jensen's balls into the wet heat of his mouth, making the body above him twist and turn with pleasure.

 

Jensen yelped as Jared pushed in a second finger, passing them both over Jensen's prostate making him buck into Jared's mouth “good, Jen” he whispered as he sucked in the silky skin of Jensen's thigh “taste so good”.

 

Jared spun Jensen around and parted his cheek, he eyed the puckered hole and licked the twitching hole.

 

Jensen was keening and mewling, he loved when Jared did this, it made him so hot “Fuck Jare, feels so good” he growled as Jared pushed his tongue in slightly “god, I want you to fuck me” he keened as Jared tongue fucked him into oblivion.

 

Jared licked and sucked at the pinkish hole in front of him, lapping and pushing his tongue in, making Jensen go crazy “don't worry, Jen” he said as he stood up “we're getting to that”.

 

Jared grabbed a towel and made quick work of drying himself and Jensen 'come on” he said as he pulled Jensen to the bedroom.

 

“Wait” Jensen said and Jared eyed him surprised “lay down on your back” Jensen demanded and Jared's eyes widened but he complied.

 

Jared scooted back on the bed, his back resting against the headboard.

 

Jensen grabbed the lube from the nightstand and straddled Jared's hips “gonna ride you, baby” he said as he uncapped the lube.

 

Jared followed Jensen's movements with lust blown eyes, watched as Jensen covered three of his own fingers with lube and reached back, pushing two in.

 

Jared moaned as he watched Jensen get himself ready for him, his hands stroking Jensen's thighs and cock, fondling his balls and licked at the crook in his hip.

 

Jensen pulled two fingers out and went back with three, scissoring them and working himself opened for Jared's cock.

 

“God, that's hot Jen” Jared said as he watched Jensen's head tilt back as he brushed his fingers across his prostate “fuck, get them out, I wanna be in you”.

 

Jensen moaned and pulled his finger out of his ass, grabbing the tube of lube he reached behind himself and poured a generous amount on Jared's dick.

 

Jared moaned as Jensen's stroked his cock, dividing the lube evenly “fuck, you keep doing that and I'm gonna come before we get to the good part” Jared said as he pulled Jensen's head in for a harsh kiss.

 

Jensen chuckled against Jared's lips and scooted forward, positioning Jared's cock at his entrance.

 

Jared moaned as he felt the head of his cock breach Jensen's tight hole “Fuck, yeah, so good” he muttered as his hands fisted the sheets.

 

Jensen slowly lowered himself until Jared was balls deep inside, loving the feel of Jared's big hands caressing his hips and guiding them into a slow rhythm.

 

Jensen squeezed his muscles around Jared, eliciting a moan form the other man “god, yeah” Jensen struggled out as Jared's cock connected with his prostate.

 

Jared reached in between their bodies and started to jerk Jensen off, a slow and dirty rhythm to his over sensitive cock “Uhn, Jared” Jensen muttered as Jared flicked his thumb across the head.

 

“Come on, Jen” Jared said as he guided Jensen's hips into a faster, punishing pace “come on, come for me” Jared babbled “want you to come, wanna feel that hot little ass clench around my dick”.

 

Jensen threw his head back and placed his hands on Jared's thighs, he pushed up and slid back down, Jared watching his cock slide in and out of Jensen's body.

 

Jared had a perfect view as he watched Jensen sink back on, he fisted Jensen's cock and squeezed hard as he canted his hips, angling for Jensen's prostate.

 

Jensen screamed and came hard across Jared's stomach, shooting thick ropes of come along defined abs “god, yeah baby” Jensen said as he kept up the brutal rhythm of his hips.

 

Jared closed his eyes and came hard, shooting his release up Jensen's tight ass “fuck” he growled as he felt his cock twitch in that tight heat.

 

Jensen moaned as he felt Jared fill him up, a satisfied and sated feeling washing over him.

 

Jensen sank down onto the bed and cuddled up to Jared “hmmm” he breathed against Jared's strong chest “you should forget your phone more often”.

 

Jensen's heart jumped at Jared's low chuckled and it practically sang when Jared pulled him into a tight embrace.

 

For a moment Jensen thought Jared looked at him the way he used to but then Jared's cell rang, a noisy little tune that Jensen recognised immediately.

 

Jared got out of the bed and scrambled for his phone “'lo” he grunted and listened to the person on the other line “forgot my phone man, I'll be there in a few” and he hung up.

 

In the mean time Jensen had slipped into a pair of clean boxers “Jare?” Jensen spoke softy as Jared pulled on his clothes “Jared!” he said louder when Jared didn't answer.

 

Jared looked up from tying his shoe laces “what” he said impatiently.

 

Jensen cringed and turned his back “n-never mind” he stuttered as he pulled a clean shirt from the closet.

 

Jared sighed and walked over to Jensen, wrapping his arms around his boyfriends waist “sorry” he said “I know I haven't been home a lot, but this project needs to be finished” and he placed small kisses on the back of Jensen's neck.

 

Jensen grabbed Jared's arms, squeezing almost painfully as to keep him there, keep him with him “I'll make it up to you, I promise” Jared said.

 

“I love you” Jared muttered into his neck and he felt Jared pull away and walk out of the bedroom.

 

Jensen wanted so badly to believe him.

 

He fought the tears threatening to spill from his eyes and grabbed a pair of worn jeans, as he pulled the jeans on his eyes noticed the address of the coffee house and Jensen grimaced, might as well have a little fun.

 

*****

 

Jensen walked into the little coffee house and noticed Dave right away, 6'2 wasn't easy to miss.

 

Dave raised his hand and Jensen smiled and walked over to his table “Hey” Dave greeted him “I'm glad you could make it” and he gestured Jensen to sit down.

 

“No before we order” Dave started “There's something I want to say” and Jensen nodded for him to continue.

 

“I wanted to apologise for everything I did in High School” Dave said “I was a lonely boy, with lots of problems, and I know that's no excuse” he added “I just want you to know, I'm not that guy anymore, and I'm not looking for anything from you but friendship”.

 

Jensen smiled and nodded “ok” he said “look, I know how kids can be, lets just start with a clean slate, and see what's what”.

 

Dave smiled and waved over one of the waitresses “let's have some coffee and pie then” he said as he motioned for Jensen to place his order.

 

The waitress promised their order would be there shortly and disappeared into the crowd “this is quite the place you've found” Jensen said “I've been living here for three years now and I didn't know”.

 

Dave chuckled “Yeah, well I transferred over here from Boston and I have a craving for good coffee, so I scoured the entire city”.

 

Jensen laughed and took a sip from the coffee that the waitress had just placed in front of him “hmmm, you were right” he said as he tasted the rich aroma “this is some damn good coffee”.

 

Dave just smiled and took a bite from his pineapple pie “So Jensen, tell me, what do you do nowadays?”.

 

Jensen swallowed his bite and placed his fork next to the small plate “I'm a part time art student, the other time I run, well going to run, an art gallery with a friend of mine” he said.

 

Dave's eyes widened “really, you co-own a gallery, that is so cool” and Jensen smiled at Dave's enthusiasm “yeah, I was a bit hesitant at first, but I saved up a pretty penny, the opening is next week... you should come” he added as an after thought.

 

Dave smiled and nodded “I would love to man, so are you going to be showing any stuff?” he asked Jensen, who shot off into an animated story of his pieces and the stories behind them.

 

“That sounds so great Jensen” Dave said as he finished off his pie “it's good to hear you've done so well for your self, and I can't wait to see your artwork”.

 

Jensen blushed and ducked his head “it's no Picasso or anything” he said and Dave chuckled “pfff” he huffed “never liked his work anyway” and Jensen laughed.

 

“Speaking of” Jensen said looking at his watch “time flies by when you're having fun” and he grabbed his wallet “I gotta go, they're placing the floors in the gallery in an hour, and Chris asked me to be there”.

 

Dave nodded understandingly but waved his hand at Jensen's wallet “no way Jen” he said “I did the inviting, I do the paying” he said “you can buy me a glass of champagne at that opening of yours” Dave joked and placed a few bills on the table.

 

Jensen smiled and stood up, then he turned back to Dave “you wanna come check it out.... the gallery I mean?” he asked as he grabbed his bag.

 

Dave hesitated for a moment but then smiled “yeah, sure” he said as he too grabbed his bag.

 

Dave followed Jensen out of the coffee house and down the street “it's a ten minute walk from here” Jensen said as he started to the left.

 

Dave caught up to him and they fell into pace “So, will I get to meet your boyfriend?” Dave asked.

 

Jensen stilled “no” he said eventually “he won't be there this afternoon, he's got a project”.

 

Dave eyed the other man “I hear some tension in your vice, anything you wanna talk about?” he asked and Jensen shook his head “Just a rough patch, nothing more” he said “you know, jobs and school, not much time for each other”.

 

“Dude, that happens in every relationship” Dave said “I remember when I had my first internship, I was so damn busy, didn't even have time to phone my mom” he said smiling “bet it's the same with him, College eats up time like a bitch, it'll be cool once he gets the project done” Dave ended.

 

Jensen smiled and looked at the other man “Yeah” he said cheerfully “that's exactly what I thought, thanks”and he clapped Dave on the shoulder.

 

“Jared's just busy” Jensen added and Dave chuckled “Jared?” he asked “Jared Padalecki?” and Jensen nodded his head “yeah”.

 

“Man, when he came at me that day in school, nearly pissed my pants” he laughed and Jensen joined in “is he still that intimidating?” Dave asked “god, he was a freaking giant” he joked and Jensen laughed “Yeah, he's 6”4 and now he's real muscular too, so it's even more intimidating... In a good way though”.

 

Dave smiled and punched Jensen in the shoulder, falling into friendly banter “yeah, I bet as his boyfriend you would think that”.

 

They reached the gallery in no time, the conversation never stalling.

 

“Here we are” Jensen said as he pointed at the building “Gallery Ackane” he introduced.

 

Dave chuckled and followed Jensen into the building almost colliding with a tiny woman who was shouting orders at a short man with long hair.

 

The woman turned around and he recognised the fiery redhead from the other day “Hi” she said cheerily “Dave right, I'm Danneel but please call me Danny” she said as she ducked out of the way as a skinny guy pushed past her, carrying a large crate.

 

“Hey Jen” the skinny man said and Jensen smiled “Hey Chad, careful with that”.

 

Jensen ushered Dave further into the gallery “That's Chad” Jensen said as he pointed after the skinny man “That's Chris, Steve and Julie's over there” and he turned to Danneel “you've already met Danny”.

 

“Guys?” Jensen shouted “this is my friend Dave, try not to drop any crates on him” and Dave chuckled “good thing I have fast reflexes” he joked as he moved out of Chad's way.

 

“How about muscles, Dave” Chris asked “have any of those” and Dave chuckled “I can hold my own” he replied and was promptly pushed towards a crate “well then, give us a hand” Steve said as he pushed past him.

 

Dave smiled at Jensen and picked up one of the crates “well come on Ackles” he said “get your ass in gear”.


	4. Chapter 4

  
Author's notes: ok, I don't own JAred, and the real JAred would not do shit like this.

so be ware because et the end of this chappie I didn't even like Jared, and I'm the one that created this Jared  


* * *

Chapter 4: 

 

 

Jared was sitting on the couch in the living room, working on his project while Jensen was standing near the window, working on one of his paintings.

 

Jensen's eyes slid over to his boyfriends and smiled at the look of concentration in Jared's eyes “everything working ok babe?” Jensen asked as he drew his brush across the canvas.

 

Jared lifted his head, a bewildered look in his eyes “huh” he said confused and then his eyes cleared “yeah, just this project is kicking my ass” he replied as he glared at the sheets of paper.

 

Jensen smiled and stepped away from the canvas “yeah” he said as he placed his brush near the side “you look like you could use a little r and r”.

 

Jensen smirked and stalked over to Jared, he grabbed the notebook Jared was holding and placed it on the table “hey” Jared protested, but shut his mouth as Jensen sank down in between his legs.

 

“How about I help you relax a little, huh” Jensen whispered as he slowly opened Jared's jeans “give your mind something else to think about for a few moments”.

 

Jared groaned as Jensen palmed his hardening cock through his pants “well, you always know how to take my mind off of things” Jared grunted as Jensen pulled his dick free from his boxers and stroked along the length.

 

Jensen smirked and licked the head of Jared's cock, watching the taller man's head sink back into the soft pillows of the sofa “hmmm, like that baby?” he teased as he licked the head again.

 

Jared moaned and thrust his hips up “fuck yeah, just like that” he growled and gasped as Jensen's lips wrapped around his cock “fuck, that hot little mouth of yours” he grunted and Jensen chuckled “that's the idea” he replied.

 

Jensen sucked Jared down to the hilt and pulled his pants down to his ankles, he reached up and cupped Jared's balls in his hand, teasing and tugging on the soft skin “just like that” Jared hissed as Jensen licked around the crown.

 

Suddenly Jared pulled his cock from Jensen's mouth “get the lube” he ordered and Jensen's breath hitched at the hot demand.

 

He rushed over to the bedroom and returned with the half empty bottle of lubricant and handed it to Jared.

 

Jared had removed his shoes and pants and was sitting on the couch “take off your pants” he growled as he popped the cap off the bottle “good boy” he commented as Jensen did as he was told.

 

Jared pulled Jensen over to him by his shirt and ripped it off him “won't be needing this”.

 

Jared coated three fingers with lube and turned Jensen around, so his back was towards him “Open up” Jared said.

 

Jared smirked as Jensen reached back and pulled his cheeks apart, exposing himself to Jared's prying eyes “fuck that's hot” Jared whispered as he ran a lubed finger across Jensen's hole.

 

Jared pushed in two fingers and used his other hand to keep Jensen steady “easy, Jen” he purred as he fingered the ass in front of him.

 

Jared pulled his fingers out after a short while and lubed up his cock “you ok, like this?” he asked Jensen, indicating the small amount of preparation.

 

Jensen groaned and nodded his head “just fuck me already” he stated.

 

Jared grabbed Jensen's hips and slowly guided them down onto his, he grabbed his cock and positioned it at the entrance to Jensen's body, then he let gravity do it's work and felt Jensen sink down onto him.

 

Jensen hissed as Jared filled him up, feeling the familiar burn and stretch even more intense.

 

When he was in Jared's lap, his back still towards Jared he leaned back against Jared's chest, this position allowed the head of Jared's dick to pass over his prostate with every movement.

 

Jared wrapped his arm around Jensen's waist and pulled him tightly against him, he pushed Jensen up and pulled him back down, setting an antagonising slow pace “you're always so goddamn tight for me Jen”.

 

Jensen moaned and pushed back down onto Jared's cock.

 

Jared groaned and pushed Jensen off of him “on your back” he instructed as he motioned towards the sofa.

 

Jensen complied and lay down onto the soft pillows sighing as Jared situated himself in between his legs.

 

It had been a while since they hade made love like this and Jensen's entire body was thrumming with excitement “come on” he whispered at Jared “make love to me”.

 

Jared slowly slid back into Jensen's body, moaning as he felt the tight ring close around his hard cock “love this” he muttered “love fucking you” and he sped up the pace, his balls slapping against Jensen's ass.

 

Jensen moaned as Jared's cock slammed into his prostate, his cock trapped between their bodies, the friction driving him closer to the edge on every thrust.

 

“Jared” Jensen keened insistently “Jared, please.. please Jay, just let me... god you feel so goddamn good inside me”.

 

Jared lowered his head and sank his teeth down into Jensen's shoulder “you almost there, huh” he teased as he ground into Jensen “gonna come for me” and he licked at a tight nipple, making Jensen arch off the couch.

 

Jensen's eyes rolled into the back of his head, the pleasure so intense he wasn't able to hold on any longer.

 

The insistent thrusting of Jared's cock, his stomach rubbing against his erection, that hot mouth sucking at his pulse point.

 

Jensen cried out Jared's name and shot his release in between their bodies.

 

Jared's breathing became ragged and his thrusts erratic, he groaned into Jensen's shoulder and filled him up with his seamen “fuck yeah” he grunted into the pliant skin underneath.

 

Jared crashed down onto Jensen and Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared's sweaty body “you ok?” he asked as he ran his fingers softly through Jared's hair.

 

Jared's breath was coming in pants and his entire body was shaking like a leaf “yeah” he whispered against Jensen's neck as he snuggled into Jensen's embrace and Jensen's heart sang.

 

Jensen continued to pet Jared's hair and traced lazy circles on his back “love you” Jensen whispered “love you so much” and he kissed the top of Jared's hair.

 

He twined his fingers with Jared “what would I do without you” he muttered into long, chocolate coloured locks, silky against his chin.

 

Jensen looked up as his cell went off “just ignore it” Jensen said as Jared moved to get up “no” Jared said “could be important, you should get it”.

 

Jensen wanted to scream and shout that the only important thing in his life was Jared and that he was so scared of losing him, instead he took the cell phone from Jared and flipped it open as he saw that it was Chris.

 

“Hey Chris” he said as he stared after Jared, who was walking towards the bathroom “what's up?”.

 

After he got off the phone with Chris he walked over to the bedroom “Jared?” he asked through the door of the bath room after he had checked and found it locked “Jared, Chris needs me at the gallery” he said through the door.

 

“Ok” Jared answered from inside and Jensen sighed “you're coming tonight, right?” he asked as he placed his fingers against the door in a desperate attempt top feel closer to the man inside “I have a surprise for you” he said smiling.

 

A muffled grunt came from the other side “yeah” Jared's voice called out “wouldn't miss it for the world, nine right?” he asked and Jensen smiled “yeah, nine” he answered “see you then”.

 

Jensen hurried over to the gallery, the last piece clutched in a wooden cylinder.

 

“Chris” he called out as he looked around the gallery.

 

They had worked their asses off the past couple of Days and it had come together nicely, the dark floors and the light walls.

 

The painting were all on the walls except for one empty spot, that spot was reserved for the painting he had in his hands, the one he was most proud of, the surprise for Jared, and he couldn't wait to see Jared's face.

 

“In here”Chris yelled from the back.

 

Jensen opened the door and smiled “hey man” he greeted Dave, Dave had become a good friend to the group, Danneel had instantly adopted him when he confessed he knew no one in the city.

 

“Hey man, where's the husband?” he asked Jensen smiling.

 

Jensen smiled back and placed the cylinder in the corner “showering and getting himself all pretty for the grand opening” he said as he waved hello to Chris “nervous?” Dave asked him.

 

Jensen chuckled “just a little, I mean, we have a lot invested in this gallery” and Dave nodded “I know man, but I have a good feeling about this” and he grabbed Jensen's shoulder “the opening is going to be fantastic”.

 

Jensen, Chris and Dave hurried to get everything in order for the opening, the waiters and waitresses arrived at six with the champagne and finger foods.

 

After that Dave shooed Jensen and Chris into the back to get changed because it was almost nine.

 

Jensen stepped out in his tuxedo and got wolf whistles from Danny and Julie “looking mighty nice yourself ladies” he said as he eyes the girls, all dressed up and primped for the evening “Chad, nice tux” Jensen noted and Chad tipped his high hat “thank you good sir” he joked.

 

“Ok, let's open those doors and get this show on the road” Chris said as he walked out into the showing room.

 

Chris opened the door and he and Jensen proceeded to welcome every person that stepped through those doors.

 

All the paintings were covered with black, silk cloths, each were going to get their own introduction and after that people could bid on them if they wanted.

 

With every person that stepped through that door a little piece of Jensen's heart broke and at nine thirty Jared still hadn't showed up.

 

Jensen stepped into the back for a moment and dialled the house, he didn't get an answer and when he dialled Jared's cell it went straight to voicemail “where the hell are you” he muttered to himself.

 

“Jen” Dave peeked his head around the corner “Danny's gonna introduce your piéce de la resistance in a few moments” he said smiling.

 

“Jen, what's wrong?” he asked as he saw the shadows on Jensen's face “where's Jared?” he asked and Jensen heaved a breath “he's not here” he answered, his voice shaking with emotion “he's not here” he whispered again.

 

Dave wrapped an arm around Jensen's shoulder “Dude, he got caught in traffic, he'll be here any second, don't let bad traffic ruin your revealing ok” he said.

 

Jensen nodded unsurely and followed Dave out into the room full of people.

 

“And the last piece, ladies and gentlemen” Danny spoke excitedly as she walked over to Jensen's painting, the rest had been revealed and he watched as people surrounded the painting he had made.

 

“This is made by Jensen Ackles, one of the owners of the gallery and he would like to dedicate it to his partner of almost four years, Jared Padalecki” she said and she looked around the room “Jared, come here darling” she said as he eyes searched the crowd.

 

Danny flinched as she saw Dave made a 'kill' motion across his throat “well, no need to embarrass the man by calling him forward” she said laughing uncomfortably.

 

She grabbed the tip of the cloth and pulled it down, ooh's and aaahs were heard around the room.

 

It wasn't anything special, it wasn't even something he would normally show.

 

The painting was one of Jared, sleeping, the sun hitting his hair and skin, making it almost glow, the soft strokes of the brush made the painting so life like, that you expected the man to open his eyes and yawn lazily.

 

Jensen clenched his hands into fists as he notice Jared still wasn't there, he fought to keep the tears at bay.

 

Jensen flinched as a finger entwined with his and he looked down to see Julie standing next to him, not saying a word just offering her silent support and at that moment she was the most beautiful person in the world.

 

The rest of the night went by in a blur, Dave's bad traffic theory was shot when at twelve a clock Jared still hadn't manage to show up.

 

“He better be in a fucking hospital fighting for his life” Julie spat as they started cleaning up the gallery “or else he will be when I'm through with him”.

 

“Calm down babe” Chad said soothingly as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

 

“Calm down...” she yelled “Calm down!, the fuck I will” and she threw a glass on the floor in anger “your goddamn best friend just stood my best friend up and you tell me to calm down”.

 

Julie fumes as she grabbed a broom “who the fuck does he think he is, he doesn't deserve Jensen... hoe doesn't deserve you” she said to Jensen as she started to sweep the floor.

 

“Jen?” came Chris' voice from behind him “this gentleman is interested in one of your paintings”.

 

Jensen looked up and saw an older man smiling at him “the painting of the young man, I would like to buy it” he said and Jensen tensed “why?” he asked.

 

The man smiled again “it's painted so beautifully, so much love and adoration in every stroke, you can feel it washing over you when you look at it”.

 

“Sorry Mister” Julie interjected “he made that painting for his boyfriend”.

 

Jensen pushed Julie out of the way and looked at the older man “you like it?” he asked him, pointing at the painting of Jared and the man nodded “you can have it... for free” and he turned around “I don't want it anywhere near me” he said over his shoulder.

 

Chris cringed and turned to the other man “well Sir, seems you got yourself a free painting” he said as he took it down.

 

The man smiled and nodded “at least allow me to make a donation to the gallery” the man said and Chris smiled friendly “thank you sir, that would be much appreciated”.

 

After they finished cleaning Jensen grabbed his bag and the now empty cylinder “I'm gonna head home” he said as he made his way towards the door.

 

Julie shot Danny a look “want me to come with you?” Julie asked as she walked over to him.

 

Jensen smiled sadly “I'll be ok, It's not a long walk” he said.

 

He walked out of the gallery and headed towards his apartment, his fingers clenched around the wooden case where the painting had been in.

 

He stuck the keys in the lock and frowned at the noises coming from inside the apartment, he pushed the door opened and stopped.

 

He was still wearing his tux, but he had taken off his tie and opened the top two buttons of his shirt, he threw his bag and the cylinder on the floor next to the door and sent a furious glare into the room.

 

“Where the hell were you?” He asked Jared, who was sitting next to Mike on the couch as they played a video game against two of Mike's friends.

 

“Oh, hey Jen” Jared giggled “you're home early”.

 

Jensen looked at his boyfriend and narrowed his eyes “are you high?” he asked and then he noticed the smell and the ashtray “you're fucking high!” he yelled.

 

The men on the couch all burst into fit of laughter but Jensen didn't think it was funny “get out” he said pointing at Mike and his friends.

 

Mike scoffed “pfff, I don't think so, Jared and....” but he was cut off 'get the FUCK out, right NOW!!” Jensen screamed at the top of his lungs and the men stilled.

 

Jared's jaw dropped at the screamed order form Jensen, he had never seen Jensen like this before.

 

Neither had Mike and his friends and they were somewhat intimidated “dude?” Mike said, turning to Jared.

 

“Don't fucking ask him, Rosenbaum” Jensen growled “get your stuff, and get the hell out of my place, right the fuck NOW!”.

 

Mike's two friends got up and made their way towards the door, Mike just stayed on the sofa, smiling smugly “I don't think so” he said.

 

Jensen became furious, he walked over to Michael and grabbed him by the collar “you won't go voluntarily, I'll throw you out myself” he grunted as he pushed Mike towards the door “no get out!, and I don't want to see you here for a very long time, you got that”.

 

After Mike and his friends had scampered off Jensen turned his attention back to Jared, who was still sitting on the couch looking dazed.

 

“What happened to 'wouldn't miss it for the world', huh Jay” he whispered as he looked at his boyfriend, pupils blown and a glazy look in his eyes.

 

Jensen walked over to Jared and cupped his face “Jare?” he asked, but he noticed he was high as a kite and nothing stuck in his smoked out brain “huh?” Jared said a confused look on his face.

 

Jensen stood up and swallowed “nothing” he said “I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow”.

 

Jared stared at the TV, hazy eyes following the bright colours of the screen.

 

Jared sobered up a bit and made his way to the bedroom, changing into a pair of clean boxers and a shirt.

 

He pulled the blankets back and settled on the other side of the bed, next to the man that was facing his way, peacefully asleep.

 

Jared turned off the light and settled in, his brain still a bit foggy, never noticing the tear streaked face of the man who had cried himself to sleep that night.


	5. Chapter 5

  
Author's notes: the eye of the storm  


* * *

Chapter 5: 

 

 

Jared had been doing his best for the past two weeks to make it up to Jensen, after he had woken up the next morning and had worked through his hangover, his actions of the other day came back to him.

 

He had sent Jensen flowers, presents with little notes and anything he could think of but Jensen had stayed a little stand-offish.

 

Now he was standing in front of the gallery and walked up the steps, he pushed the door open and looked inside, he saw Danny leading an elderly couple around and Chris was seated behind a desk in the corner.

 

There was a tall, dark haired man standing near Chris and they were involved in a heated discussion, he saw one of the flower arrangements he had sent Jensen, adorning the desk.

 

“Chris” he said as he walked over to the man.

 

The short mans head shot up and he eyed Jared wearily “Jared” he spoke hesitantly “what are you doing here?” he asked.

 

Jared smiled and looked around “I was looking for Jensen, wanted to take him out for lunch” he said as his eyes searched the room for his boyfriend.

 

“Jared” Jared turned as the dark haired man spoke his name “and we meet again”.

 

Jared frowned, not recognising the man next to Chris “and you are?” he asked.

 

Then he was pushed up against a wall and the air was being pressed from his lungs “someone who has wanted to do this for a very long time” the man growled.

 

“David!” Jensen shocked voice floated through the room as he walked towards the man holding his boyfriend high against the wall “what are you doing?” he asked as he tried to pull on Dave's arm.

 

“I'm killing this piece of shit” Dave said angrily “besides, Julie said I could”.

 

“Yeah, well Julie isn't in charge of things like that” Jensen said and he pushed Dave away from Jared.

 

“Are you ok” he said as he cupped Jared's face.

 

Jared was breathing harshly, panting for air “who the fuck is he?” he asked Jensen and frowned as Jensen blushed.

 

“Sorry” Jensen said as he trailed his fingers caressingly across the red marks on Jared's neck “Jared, you remember Dave” Jensen said.

 

Jared frowned and searched his head “Jen, I don't know a Dave” he said as he eyed the other man, sizing him up.

 

“Dave Kapowski” Jensen clarified and a light went on in Jared's head “the asshole from High School” he said incredulous.

 

Jensen chuckled “well, he's not so much of an asshole anymore” he said “we bumped into each other a couple weeks back and had a cup of coffee, he's changed Jare” he said.

 

Jared growled and pulled Jensen close to him in a protective manner “what the fuck did I tell you about coming near him” he snapped at the other man.

 

“Well maybe if you were around more, nobody would think he's available” Dave sneered.

 

Jared took a step forward and shielded Jensen with his body “what the fuck you talking about” he said “you don't know shit about me and Jensen, so don't pretend you have any clue, last time I saw you, you tried to maul him”.

 

“Jay” Jensen interjected softly as he placed a hand on Jared's chest “he's just a friend”.

 

Jared calmed down at the touch of Jensen's hand on him “he bother you?” he asked the shorter man as he wrapped his arms around his waist and Jensen smiled “nope” he said “we're just friends, besides, he's way to intimidated by your height”.

 

Jared smiled smugly at the other man.

 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Julie's angry voice travelled over to them “finally took the time to come see your boyfriends pride and joy”.

 

“Jules” Jensen snapped at the girl, who had the decency to blush, but Jensen couldn't see if it was from shame or anger.

 

“Look” Jared said as he spun Jensen around “I came to ask if you wanted to got to the park and have some lunch with me” he said.

 

A blinding smile appeared on Jensen's face “you did?” he asked and Jared nodded “aww, baby” he said as he kissed Jared's cheek “I'd love to”.

 

Jared smiled and grabbed Jensen's hand “well come on then” he said as he dragged Jensen from the group “don't worry” he told the others “I'll have him back, unharmed”.

 

Julie scoffed “physically or mentally”.

 

But Jensen and Jared were already out the door.

 

“So, where are you taking me” Jensen asked as Jared opened the car door for him, his eyes widening as he noticed the picnic basket and smiled “we're going on a picnic?” he asked.

 

Jared smiled and got into the drivers seat “I hope you like home-made sandwiches, fresh fruit and lemonade” Jared said as he started the car and made his way towards the park.

 

Jared parked the car and grabbed the basket from the backseat “come on” he said to Jensen as the two men made their way to a field that wasn't used for playing sports, there were a couple of families and couples hanging out on the same field.

 

Jared grabbed the blanket and spread it out on the grass “my good sir” he said as he motioned for Jensen to take a seat.

 

Jared sat down next to Jensen and opened the basket fool of food.

 

Jensen's eyes widened at the array of choice “Jared” he gasped as Jared pulled out sandwiches, chicken, salad, fruit, lemonade and even a very big piece of chocolate cake “thought we could share that” Jared said grinning.

 

Jensen smiled and nodded “definitely, did I do something to deserve this?” he asked as he took a chicken leg and munched away happily.

 

“Just for being you” Jared said as he poured two glasses of lemonade.

 

Jensen giggled and Jared smiled 'what” he asked as he saw the crinkles around Jensen's eyes “nothing, just so cute, you all homely” and Jared leaned over “you bring out the best in me” he said as he softly kissed Jensen's lips.

 

Jensen smiled and took a bite of salad “hmm this is really good” he said after he swallowed his bite “did you make this?” he asked Jared.

 

Jared nodded “yeah, I'm glad you like it” he said and Jensen chuckled “it always amazes me how good you are in the kitchen”.

 

They finished all of the sandwiches and chicken legs “leave some room for that desert” Jared said as he saw Jensen pat his stomach “don't worry” Jensen said smiling “there's always room for dessert”.

 

Jared took the piece of cake from the container and placed it on a paper plate “lie down” he told Jensen as he motioned towards the blanket.

 

Jensen lay down on his side and Jared went to face him, placing the cake in between them.

 

Jared took the fork and stuck it in the thick cake, he offered the first bite to Jensen and watched as the rich cake was surrounded by richer lips.

 

Jared groaned as Jensen closed his mouth around the fork and took the offered bite “Christ Jare” he teased “cake get's you hard?”.

 

Jared chuckled and offered Jensen another bite, watching those plump lips as they took the treat “ever since I was 18 I've had a kink for watching you eat sticky stuff” he confessed as Jensen licked his lips and giggled.

 

“Where the hell did you get that kink from?” Jensen asked as he took the fork from Jared, taking his turn in feeding his boyfriend.

 

Jared swallowed and smiled “that first lunch we shared, you ate a cupcake, and the second, you ate a twinkie.... nearly killed me” and Jensen chuckled as he remembered that first lunch.

 

“I remember the lunch, I don't remember eating a cupcake” Jensen said as he took a sip of the sweet lemonade.

 

Jared trailed his thumb along Jensen's lower lip, a dreamy look in his eyes “I do” he whispered “it was one of those dark cupcakes, with the chocolate frosting” and he licked Jensen's mouth “I remember, because I got so blindingly hard, watching you lick the frosting from your lips after each and every bite”.

 

Jared stole the fork from Jensen and fed him another bite, making sure to smudge chocolate along Jensen's lips.

 

When Jensen made a move to lick the sticky treat from his mouth Jared stopped him “let me” he whispered hoarsely.

 

Jensen smiled and groaned as he felt Jared's tongue trace the lines of his lips.

 

Jared chuckled and pressed his lips to Jensen's in a kiss that taste like chocolate and fresh fruit, he moaned as the taste registered in his brain, mixing with the taste of their tongues “it's always you that makes the chocolate taste so sweet” Jared muttered “I can never eat chocolate again, without thinking of you”.

 

Jensen grinned “well that's gonna be a bitch, considering the amounts of chocolate you put away on a daily basis”.

 

“excuse me” Jared and Jensen looked up at a plump woman in a prude skirt “yes, ma'am” Jared said politely.

 

“This is a park, boys” she said, a disapproving look on her face “there are families here and children”.

 

Jared felt it coming and his face hardened towards the woman “and” he bit out, causing the woman to take a step back.

 

“Well, it's hardly a place for such inappropriate behaviour” she said.

 

Jared frowned and looked around him, from where he was sitting he spotted at least three couples making out, way more heavily than he and Jensen had been doing.

 

“What about them?” he asked the woman and pointed out the couples.

 

The woman looked at him, as if she didn't understand him “those are couples” she said “what you were doing was inappropriate and god did not intend it that way”.

 

Jared pulled Jensen close and send the woman a glare “well unless god comes down and asks me not to kiss my boyfriend in public” he said “I'm gonna do as I damn well see fit” and with that he turned to Jensen and kissed him passionately.

 

The woman let out a little yelp “sinners” she hissed, but Jared just smiled into the kiss, pulling a chuckle from Jensen.

 

“You are an evil, evil man” Jensen chuckled after Jared pulled back “and I love it”.

 

Jared grinned and kissed him again “well, she just needed to learn a lesson, and if you ask me, she only thought it was offensive cuz it was turning her on”.

 

Jensen giggled and punched Jared softly in the chest “you're disgusting” he said and Jared smirked “how about I take you home” he said “and I show you exactly how perverted I can be”.

 

“Why Mr Padalecki” Jensen quipped “what kind of man do you take me for”.

 

And really, Jensen should have known not to say such things “well Mr Ackles” Jared said sweetly “you're the kind of man I'm gonna take against the kitchen counter, and the table, the door, in the study, the shower, the bedroom.... and just when you think we've had all the furniture, we'll start over”.

 

Jensen grinned and stood up “promises, promises” he teased.

 

Jared laughed and packed up their stuff “oh sweetheart” he said as he kissed Jensen's cheek “you're gonna be sore for weeks when I get through with you” and he licked inside Jensen's mouth.

 

Jensen pulled back and grabbed Jared's hand “well then” he said “let's get to it”.

 

The second they stepped through the door Jared had Jensen up against the wall of the apartment “God, you get me so hot” Jared muttered against plush lips.

 

Jensen chuckled and moaned as Jared licked his neck "I thought you mentioned something about fucking me against every flat surface in this house" Jensen teased.

 

Jared laughed deeply and locked eyes with Jensen "Ohhh, Jen" he said as he ripped Jensen's shirt open "you forget" and he pulled the shirt away and threw it on the floor "I know how limber you are" and as to prove it, he bent Jensen back over his arm, fastening his mouth on Jensen's nipple "so I don't think we're limited to the flat surfaces".

 

Happy laughter bubbled up from Jensen's throat and he divested Jared of his shirt "oh baby" Jensen said laughing "you can fuck me against any surface you want, smooth" he said and licked Jared's neck "hard" and he bit Jared's shoulder "soft" a lick to Jared's lips "rough" and he yanked Jared's head back and fastened his mouth to Jared's pulse point.

 

Jared growled and shed Jensen of his clothing within seconds, he pulled a small tube of lube from the hallway dresser and Jensen smiled "must be a boy scout" he said and Jared chuckled "yeah" Jared replied "I'm always prepared".

 

Jensen palmed Jared through his jeans and mewled softly "you're also still clothed, let's change that, ok" he said and Jared responded with a fond chuckle "anything you want, whenever you want it" Jared answered and Jensen grinned satisfied.

 

Jared pulled his shirt and jeans off and grinned at Jensen's soft laugh "eager much?" Jensen teased.

 

Jared growled and pulled Jensen towards him "I want you on the counter" he growled and Jensen swallowed hard "yeah?" he asked Jared, who nodded determinedly "oh, yeah".

 

The kitchen counter wasn't that high, actually, it was the perfect height for Jensen and Jared.

 

Jared manoeuvred Jensen over to the counter and pushed him down, Jensen's chest connecting with the marble surface "shit, you get me hard" Jared mumbled and he uncapped the tube of lube.

 

he drizzled some directly onto Jensen's hole, making his squeal and squirm "relax, lover" Jared said as he pressed a finger into the hole, pushing in the lube "I'm gonna make you feel so damn good".

 

Jensen pushed his ass back onto Jared's finger and let out a soft groan as Jared brushed his prostate "uhn" a high pitched moan left his throat as Jared pushed in two fingers "I know" Jared cooed as he licked a line up Jensen's spine "it'll be all good".

 

Jared added some more lube, generously coating his fingers with the clear substance "feel good?" he asked Jensen, who moaned in response, and really did Jared expect him to form any coherent thoughts with those long fingers up his ass, relentlessly stroking that hot spot deep inside.

 

Jared added a third finger and Jensen bucked against the countertop "whoa, Jen" Jared said as he pulled Jensen back against his chest "you'll hurt yourself".

 

"Well then get the fuck in me" he whined as the fingers left his ass.

 

Jensen mewled and eagerly pushed back as he felt Jared's hard dick against that tight pucker "yeah, baby" Jensen grumbled as Jared started to push in "come on, fuck me!" he demanded.

 

Jared turned Jensen around and used his upper body strength to lift Jensen up onto the counter "I wanna see you" Jared said as he pushed Jensen's thighs apart "wanna see you come apart for me".

 

Jensen whined low in his throat and pulled Jared close "as long as you do actually fuck me".

 

Jared chuckled and sank in to the hilt loving the appreciative sounds that came pouring from Jensen's mouth.

 

"That mouth should be illegal" Jared muttered against plush lips "so fucking edible, those red, plump lips of yours" and he licked them to prove his point "and those hot little whines and groans pouring from them, god" Jared breathed "I could come from listening to you talk".

 

He pulled Jensen closer and started to thrust in and out "feel so good" Jared muttered as he felt the ring tighten around him.

 

Suddenly Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen's back and lifted him off the counter "changed my mind" he muttered as he carried Jensen to the bedroom "I wanna have you in bed" and he kicked the door of the bedroom closed behind him.

 

He kneeled down and without ever slipping out he gently laid Jensen down on the bed "wanna see you all splayed out for me, arching off these blue sheets".

 

Jensen was going crazy, the feel of Jared in him, and those word, soft words he had been longing to hear for so long and it was almost getting to be too much for him "Jared... Jared, come on".

 

Jared laid down on top of Jensen, their bodies flush against each other and stretched out "Like the first time huh" Jared muttered as he rubbed into Jensen's cock trapped between their bodies "feel so good around me" and he licked a nipple "tell me".

 

Jensen keened and turned to look at Jared "you're always so hard, so big" he stated "love the feeling of your cock stretching my tight little hole" a needy whimper pushed past plush lips and Jared caught it with his mouth.

 

"You gonna come, like this" Jared asked as he thrust in, using his weight to rub against Jensen's cock in the process.

 

Jensen groaned as he felt his orgasm building "uh uh" he breathed roughly "gonna come soon if you don't slow down".

 

Jared smiled and picked up the pace "oh darlin" he drawled "wanna have you come so hard you'll see spots" and he braced his arms around Jensen's head "come on, then" Jared edged him on as he thrust harshly "come for me, only for me".

 

Jensen moaned low in his throat and concentrated on the feeling of Jared's cock pushing into his spot "Jare, a little harder" he begged "fuck me harder".

 

Jared smiled and obliged, feeling the tingling start low in his back "gonna come with me?" Jared asked and Jensen mewled in answer "come on, Jen" Jared said as he fucked him harder "come with me".

 

Jared threw his head back as Jensen's ass squeezed his cock and he came hard in his boyfriends ass "fuck yeah" Jared shouted as he emptied himself inside Jensen.

 

the force of Jared's release sent Jensen over the edge and with an embarrassingly high yelp he came across their stomachs.

 

Jared pulled out and pulled Jensen into his arms, breathing heavily.

 

he ran his hand down Jensen's back and traced a finger along the red, puffy hole, eliciting a shiver from Jensen "fuck that was phenomenal" Jared said and laughed as all Jensen could do was mutter unintelligibly.


	6. Chapter 6

  
Author's notes: awww, I like Dave  


* * *

Chapter 6:

 

 

After that day of the picnic, it wall went downhill again.

 

Jensen sighed as he looked up from his painting, Jared, Mike and two of Mike's friends were sitting on the couch playing some kind of video game, making all kinds of ruckus.

 

“Shouldn't you guys be working on the project” Jensen had mentioned in passing.

 

But that just got him a “we're taking a brake, mom!” from Mike and a couple of chuckles from the rest.

 

Jensen didn't understand why Jared could make time to be with Mike and his moron friends, but he continued to ignore Jensen's pleas for some one on one time.

 

Jensen reached for his phone as the it rang and saw Dave's name in the ID screen “Hey, Dave” he said as he picked up the phone, ignoring Jared's pissed off look.

 

“No, I'm not doing anything interesting” he said as he glared at the painting that just wouldn't come along “no, Yeah” he said into the phone “it's just not coming man” and he placed his brushes into the can with the thinner in it.

 

“You're shitting me” he said exited “no, dude, I'm so coming with you....... oh no no no, you can't get rid of me now Dave” and he chuckled into the phone “uhm, give me half an hour, come pick me up.... yeah, you know the address.... apartment 213” Jensen looked at his watch “that's plenty of time, see you then.... yeah, ok...... later”

 

Jensen hung up and started to put away his paint and brushes “Mommy got a date?” Mike asked.

 

Jensen looked at Mike “Shut the fuck up Mike, I don't like you, you don't like me, so let's just NOT talk...ok” and he turned and headed to the kitchen to rinse the brushes.

 

He felt someone come up behind him “where are you going?” Jared asked as he turned Jensen around “and with Dave?!”.

 

Jensen scoffed “you have your friends, I have mine Jared” and he dried the brush in his hand, using a soft cloth as not to damage the hairs.

 

“Dave is an asshole!” Jared fumed “don't you remember the way he treated you when we were in High School?” Jared asked him “he practically assaulted you!”.

 

“Yes, Jared!” Jensen snapped “I remember EXACTLY what he was like” and he threw the brush on the counter “I also remembered how you treated me in High School.... people change” and he turned his back to Jared.

 

But Jared wouldn't have any of it “what the fuck is that supposed to mean Jensen?” he asked angrily.

 

“You changed too Jared” Jensen shouted “fuck, sometimes I don't even know who you are anymore”.

 

A hurt look crossed Jared's face “what the hell are you talking about” and his temper flared up “I'm still here aren't I, we live together, share everything...” but Jensen cut him off “lately we haven't been sharing SHIT, Jared” he said exasperated.

 

Jensen walked out of the kitchen area and glared at Jared's so called friends “you spend more time with them, than you do with me” and he walked back over to his painting “the Jared I know.... the one I fell in love with... he WOULD have been at my opening”.

 

Jared frowned “are you still on that, I told you I was busy” and he grabbed Jensen's arm “We need this project to be perfect Jen, this is our calling card” and Jensen pulled free “I came back and you were fucking HIGH, smoked out on the couch.... bet the professor's gonna find that project an interesting read” and he glared at Jared “are you gonna include some samples for him too?”.

 

“You know what” Jared said as he lifted his hands “let's not discuss this now, we have guests”.

 

“No, Jared” Jensen said “YOU have company, if you would have paid any fucking attention to me in the last couple of months, you would have noticed that I absolutely despise those guys” and he threw his hands in the air “but, yeah, let's discuss the another time, I have a date with a guy that does think I worth his time”.

 

Jensen turned on his heels and stormed off to the bedroom “Jen!” he ignored Jared's outcry and slammed the door behind him, his body shaking with held in anger.

 

The door swung opened and was filled with the shadow of a 6”4, very angry man “Date” Jared fumed and he stepped into Jensen's personal space and yeah, Jensen thought, maybe a not so great choice of words.

 

“Where the fuck is he taking you?” Jared bristled as he grabbed Jensen's shoulders.

 

Jensen looked up into hazel eyes and wished Jared would just sent those guys away and fuck him into the mattress “there's a Switchfoor Concert at the park, he had an extra ticket, since Danneel had to go help her mom”.

 

Jared huffed “right, that's very convenient, don't you think?” and he loosened his grip on Jensen's arms “are you really that naive?”.

 

“We're just friends Jared” Jensen whispered, hope flaring in his chest at the jealous look on Jared's face “he doesn't even come close to you”.

 

Jared's facial expression softened and then closed again, he let go of Jensen and proceeded to walk out of the bedroom “Do whatever you want, I don't care, I'll see you tomorrow” and Jensen swallowed as he heard Jared's fading footsteps.

 

He shivered and tried to swallow the lump in his throat “shower” he muttered to himself “take a shower, get dressed and have some goddamn fun”.

 

He turned his thought away from Jared and turned on the shower, the warm water washing away some of his cares.

 

He picked a tight pair of Jeans and a tight black shirt, grabbed his new leather jacket from the couch and was just in time to hear the knock on the door.

 

“Hey man” he said smiling as he opened the door for Dave “hey, Jen” Dave replied as he hugged him.

 

“Damn” Dave said and wolf whistled “looking fiiiiine” he said and Jensen giggled and blushed at the attention “thanks” he said as he turned towards the men on the couch.

 

He ignored Jared's glared and just smiled “don't wait up” he said and closed the door behind him.

 

Dave led him downstairs and opened the car door for him “good sir” he said and Jensen got in smiling “thanks so much for inviting me Dave” Jensen said “I really needed this”.

 

Dave smiled as he started the car “oh, this was purely selfish” Dave said smirking “I didn't wanna look like some loser by himself at a concert” and Jensen chuckled “well then” Jensen said “happy to help”.

 

“So, Switchfoot, huh?” Jensen said as they neared the park “I know a couple of songs, are they any good, live?”.

 

Dave smiled and parked the car in an empty spot “Oh, Jen” he said “they're FANTASTIC live, I even prefer them Live instead of recorded”.

 

Jensen got out the car and eyed the bag Dave grabbed from the back seat “just a couple of soda's and some snacks” he explained “I figgured when we get a good spot, we should guard it” and he stuck out his tongue in a silly gesture.

 

Jensen chuckled and followed Dave towards the gates, they were searched and frisked “hey man” Dave joked at the guard “easy on the goods” and he held up the bag of drinks and snacks, that got a little chuckle from the guard.

 

Dave grabbed Jensen's wrist “this ok” he said as he held up both their hands “it's kinda busy, and you look so hot, I don't wanna lose you to some hippie”.

 

Jensen laughed and shook his head “no, it's cool, I'm not a prude” and he followed Dave over to the stage where the assistants were setting up the equipment.

 

“Score” Dave said as he spotted a fantastic location “ok, we got good view of the stage and not to close to the speakers” he eyed Jensen “I value my good hearing” and smirked at the shorter man.

 

“Hey, Jen” Dave said, getting Jensen's attention “yeah” Jensen replied as he took a can of soda.

 

“Can I ask you something?” Dave asked as he popped the lid on his can “I mean, it's kinda personal, so if you rather not...” he trailed off.

 

Jensen grimaced “well, ask away, and I'll decide if I want to answer it” he said as he took a sip from the soda.

 

There was so much fizz in it, he nearly choked and it came out of his nose.

 

Dave laughed and grabbed a tissue from the bag “dude, I haven't even started asking” he joked as he handed Jensen the napkin.

 

“When I got at your place” Dave started carefully “I kinda sensed some tension”.

 

Jensen looked at him from under hooded lashes “and, I mean no offence, but you don't seem all that happy lately” Dave noted.

 

Jensen sighed and looked away at the stage “me and Jared” Jensen started “we're not..... going all that strong at the moment” and he locked eyes with Dave “I just want to spend time with him, but it feels like...” and he stopped, not wanting to say the words out loud.

 

Dave grasped Jensen's shoulder and turned him towards him “you can tell me” he said as he lifted Jensen's chin “Look Jen, yeah, I'm attracted to you, but I would never come between you or Jared, but of he's treating you wrong...., and I'm not offering to take his place..... I just want to be your friend, trying to break up people is not my style” he stopped for a moment “I mean, he has to realize what a treasure he has”.

 

Jensen sighed and pulled his face away “I don't think you need to break us up” Jensen whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek “we're heading in that direction just fine by ourselves”.

 

Dave reached up and wiped the tear from Jensen's eyes “have you talked to Jared about this?” he asked as he pulled Jensen in for a hug “I never get the chance” Jensen said as he rested his head against Dave's shoulder.

 

“Jen, just sit him down, make him set a date in his planner if need be” and he stroked Jensen's back “tell him you really need to talk to him, and that you need his undecided attention, make him listen” and he softly pushed Jensen away “chance is that this is just a misunderstanding, and you need to talk it out with him”.

 

Jensen smiled at Dave “you really grew up, didn't you?” Jensen said, slightly in awe at how Dave put everything in perspective “who woulda guessed”.

 

Dave chuckled “Yeah, well I took a couple of Psych classes, I guess it stuck” he joked.

 

The people around them started cheering and that was the indication that the band was coming on.

 

Jensen and Dave focused their attention on the stage, but Jensen's mind was still mulling over what Dave had said, maybe he did need to get Jared to make a date with him.

 

He thought back to the last couple of months and he pretty much figgured that the largest strain on the relationship was Mike and the fact that it seemed that Jared rather spend his time with that nitwit, than with his own boyfriend.

 

They listened to the concert, Dave sometimes whispered a comment in Jensen's ear.

 

Jensen found out that he really liked Switchfoot, these guys were Californian natives and yeah, they were amazing when they played live, though the lead singer looked kinda like a mix between a rocker and a hippy.

 

"Wanna go grab a coffee?" Dave asked after the concert was over and they had made their way back to the car.

 

Jensen looked at his watch and saw that it was almost twelve and he should be getting home, but then he thought about what Jared had said and changed his mind "yeah" he replied as he sat down in the passengers seat "yeah, and I could go for some pie too".

 

Dave chuckled and started the car "coffee and pie for my good sir, coming right up" and he turned the car onto the road.

 

"So, how about this place" Dave said as they passed an ice cream parlour "they have ice cream cake".

 

Jensen's eyes glinted and he smiled "I've died and gone to heaven" he joked "park the car my friend, we're going in".

 

Dave chuckled and did just that "let me guess" Dave joked as they walked over to the ice cream parlour "you're vanilla and chocolate kind of guy?".

 

Jensen laughed and sat down in one of the booths "well, you're right about the chocolate" Jensen said "but I like cherry ice cream".

 

Dave raised his eyebrow "you do realise that there is a potentially horrible joke located somewhere in that statement, right" Dave joked and Jensen laughed.

 

The both of them ordered some coffee and ice cream and continued to talk for a while, about the concert, the gallery, Dave's study.

 

"You know" Jensen said all of a sudden "I really like having you as a friend" and Dave smiled "I mean, you're so easy to talk to" and Jensen took another bite from the cake.

 

"Thanks, Jen" Dave said as he held up his coffee in salute "I like being friends with you too, and that you trust me enough to tell me about Jared".

 

Jensen sighed sadly "yeah, still not sure what to do with that" and he pushed the empty plate away "I am gonna take your advice though, and talk with him".

 

Dave nodded "I think that would be the best thing to do" he said.

 

"See" Jensen said smiling "another reason I like talking to you, you're so level headed" and Dave chuckled "level headed?" he asked and Jensen smiled "yeah, because if I'd told Julie about Jared, she would have walked away mid conversation to go find him and kick his ass".

 

Dave laughed out loud at the mental picture of the tiny girl taking on giant Jared "now that, I would pay to see" Dave joked.

 

Dave caught Jensen looking at his watch for the third time and smiled "let's get you home, huh" he said and chuckled at the other man's yawn "yeah" Jensen said "I think it's past my bedtime".

 

Dave smiled and stood up "well, let's get you your beauty sleep then" he said and led Jensen to the car.

 

Dave woke Jensen up when he pulled up to his apartment "Jen" he said as he shook Jensen's shoulder gently "Jen, we're here, wake up".

 

Jensen mumbled a little and Dave thought it was cute "Jen, wake up now, or I'm stealing your cute but away from tall upstairs, ok" he joked.

 

Jensen opened his eyes and squinted "Huh. what" he said as he sat up straight and Dave snickered "we're at your place" he said as he pointed towards Jensen's building.

 

Jensen opened the car door and looked back at Dave "thanks" he said as he got out of the car "I had a nice time".

 

Dave grinned and nodded "me too, good night" he said and waved as Jensen slammed the car door shut.

 

Jensen waved at the disappearing car and went into the building, he tried to be as quiet as possible when he entered the house and all the lights were out.

 

he took off his clothes and left only his boxer shorts on, he opened the door to the bedroom and smiled.

 

Jared was asleep, facing outward on the bed, one hand above his head, the other rested on his side.

 

Jensen got into the bed and cuddled up close to the man next to him, in his sleep, Jared turned around and wrapped around Jensen like a vine "what's up with you huh?" Jensen whispered softly as he caressed the other mans hair "what are you doing to us".


	7. Chapter 7

  
Author's notes: Jensen get;s stood up  


* * *

Chapter 7:

 

it was 10:15 PM on a Friday night.

 

Julie was sitting on the couch at Chad's apartment, they were watching a horror movie and had put away three tubs of popcorn and a gallon of soda.

 

The buzzer went off indicating someone was at the door downstairs wanting up and she scrabbled across Chad to get to it “no” she shrieked as Chad tried to keep her away from the little box that would allow her to answer “let me go, you big oaf” she laughed as she wrestled herself free.

 

“Yes?” she asked into the intercom.

 

“Jules” a broken voice on the other end on the intercom spoke softly and Julie's breath stopped “Jen?” she asked a worried tone in her voice.

 

“Jule's can I come up” Jensen's shaky voice made her heart clench.

 

“Yeah” she said as she buzzed him in.

 

“Something wrong?” Chad asked at the distraught face of his girlfriend and Julie nodded “Yeah” she whispered “something's very wrong”.

 

*****

A few hours earlier.

 

 

“.... and we should get that painting shipped tomorrow” Jensen finished to Danneel as they walked through the gallery finishing up the loose ends of that day.

 

“I'll have UPS pick it up tomorrow first thing” she replied as she scribbled something in the day planner.

 

“Now, will you please go home and change” Danneel scolded as she shooed him towards the door.

 

Jensen chuckled and made a leap for his bag “I'm going, I'm going” he laughed as the tiny girl proceeded to push him in the direction of the door “go, and take notes, I want to know all about the incredible sex, ok” she joked.

 

Jensen chuckled and walked through the door flipping her off “in your dreams Danny” he said.

 

Jensen hurried to make his way home, he needed a shower before he got all primped and dressed up for his date.

 

Jensen opened the door to the apartment not bothering to call out for Jared since he knew that Jared was working with Mike on the project.

 

He hurried to the shower, shedding his clothes on the way, he only had on hour to get ready because he had to be at the restaurant at eight o'clock.

 

He made quick work of showering and searched through his closet for the perfect outfit, settling on black slacks and a white button-up.

 

Dress shoes and he was good to go with ten minutes to spare, he checked his watch and grabbed his coat, he'd rather be early than late on this particular date.

 

He ran down stairs, knowing it took about fifteen minutes to walk to the restaurant, he checked his pocket for his wallet and phone and closed the door behind him.

 

The restaurant was a cosy, not to fancy one, dimly lit with red and orange interior, giving the place a warm feel to it.

 

He had reserved the usual table and smiled at the maitre 'd who seated him and asked if he wanted something to drink.

 

Jensen ordered a bottle of champagne and some toast, expecting his date to arrive at any moment now.

 

He checked his watch and saw it was eight o five, he smiled and chuckled to himself, the man couldn't be punctual to save his life.

 

He took a sip of his water and twirled the ring on his finger.

 

He stared smiling at the silver band Jared had given him three years ago, it had the date of the day they first kissed in it and a small dot engraved for every year they had been together.

 

Jared wore the same band on his hand and every year they went to the engraver together and had another dot added for another year, they had been doing that since their first anniversary and it had stuck, it was tradition.

 

Jensen checked his watch again and saw it was eight fifteen and he was getting a little irritated, he had promised he's be on time, but Jensen figured he could have run into traffic or something so he decided to be patient and not jump into defensive mode the moment the man walked into the restaurant.

 

Jensen looked up as he noticed a waitress at his table “Sir, would you like to order?” she asked.

 

He smiled and shook his head “no thank you, I'm waiting for someone” he said as he looked in the direction of the door, a slight frown now adorning his face as the clock stuck eight thirty.

 

He grabbed his cell and dialled the so familiar number, he grunted as it went straight to voicemail “dammit” he cursed as he took another sip from his water.

 

Realisation started to dawn when the clock struck nine and he was still sitting alone at the table set for two, he had called the number several times, checked his voicemail, but nothing.

 

A dark feeling started in the pit of his stomach as the clock slowly started to creep towards nine thirty.

 

He grabbed his cell and dialled the house, there was no answer then he got a little worried so he called the nearest hospital, nothing.

 

“Sir” Jensen looked up as he saw a smartly dressed man standing at his table “Yes?” Jensen replied.

 

“My name is Gerard Folingty, I'm the manager of this restaurant, I'm sorry but if you're not going to order then we need the table”.

 

Jensen's eyes travelled towards the door once more and his chest gave a painful twitch as he realized he had been stood up.

 

“Sorry” Jensen said as he stood up, plucking a couple of bills from his wallet “for the champagne, sorry for the inconvenience”.

 

Without looking back or answering the manager he grabbed his coat and walked out of the restaurant.

 

He fished his cell from his pocket and checked his in box, no new messages.

 

Slowly tears started dripping from his eyes, making their ways across his cheeks and chin “son of a bitch” he whispered to no-one in particular.

 

Without even noticing he made his way to Chad’s apartment and stared op at the 6 story building, he needed to talk to Julie, but he didn’t know if he was ready to confess that his and Jared’s relationship was on the brink.

 

He took a few deep breaths and rang the buzzer, his breath stuttering the few agonizing moments it took for the intercom to crackle “Yes?” he heard Julie’s cheerful voice over the system.

 

“Jules” he heard his friends breath hitch and smiled sadly through his tears “Jules, can I come up” he begged as he felt his resolve breaking and he was seconds from collapsing on the sidewalk.

 

“yeah” Julies worried voice rang out to him and he pushed against the door when he heard a buzzer go off.

 

He took the elevator up to Chad’s apartment and knocked on the door.

 

Julie opened the door and looked at Jensen, tears were streaming down his face and his green eyes looked sad and hollow “Jen?” she whispered as she touched his shoulder tentatively.

 

At Julie’s touch Jensen crumbled to the floor sobbing uncontrollably, his body wrecking with heaving breaths as Julie sank down onto the floor and gathered him into her arms “baby” she said worriedly as she tried to raise his head “baby, tell me what’s wrong?”.

 

The door opened further as Chad wanted to see what was going on “Jenny” he said softly as he looked down at the crying man in his girlfriends arms.

 

Jensen didn’t answer either one of them, he just buried his face in Julies neck and cried like he had wanted to for the last couple of months.

 

Chad bent down and wrapped an arm around Jensen’s shoulder “Come on man” he said as he hauled Jensen up “let’s get inside and get you a drink” and he ushered Jensen and Julie into the living room where he situated the two friends on the sofa.

 

“I’ll grab you a glass of water” Chad said as he left the two alone to talk for a moment.

 

Julie softly stroked Jensen’s hair as the sobs started to ease from his body, even though the tears kept on coming “Jensen” Julie asked again “tell me what happened”.

 

Jensen lifted his head and Julie cringed at the pain in those green eyes “he forgot” he whispered as he tried to wipe the tears from his cheek, which was moot since they just kept on coming “he forgot out anniversary”.

 

Julie clenched her teeth and had to take great effort not to wrestle herself free and go on a little killing spree after one Jared Padalecki.

 

“Maybe he got stuck in traffic” Chad tried as he handed Jensen a cold glass of water.

 

Jensen smiled thankfully and grimaced “we were supposed to meet at eight, there is no traffic” and a lone tear escaped emerald green eyes “he either forgot…. Or he didn’t think it important enough to show up”.

 

Julie kept petting Jensen’s hair, wishing she could make this better but she knew this was one thing that ben and Jerry’s and a couple of chick flicks weren’t going to solve.

 

She raised her eyes to Chad and was greeted with a furious gaze ‘that fucker’ Chad mouthed at her and she smiled sadly, knowing that if even Chad wasn’t defending Jared, it was a bad thing.

 

A few minutes later Jensen was asleep on the couch, he didn’t want to talk about it, he just needed to be with people, he had been feeling lonely for the past few weeks and it was breaking him apart.

 

Chad grabbed his phone and dialled Jared’s number, cursing when it went straight to voicemail “I’m gonna hunt that ass down and drag him over here by that ridiculously long hair of his” he muttered softly not to disturb Jensen.

 

Julie stood up and paced the room “Has Jared mentioned anything to you, about falling out of love with Jensen…. Anything?” she asked her boyfriend.

 

Chad shook his head “I haven’t talked to him all that much the past couple weeks, he’s been real busy with that new project of his, you know the one besides the official one”.

 

Julie frowned “Jensen didn’t tell me about a new project” she said and her eyes widened “do you think he’s cheating on Jensen?”.

 

Chad snorted “the boy’s been a bit off, but one thing hasn’t changed” he said and looked at a sleeping Jensen “He loves that man more than anything, he MUST have a good reason”.

 

Julie scoffed and stroked the sleeping mans hair “missing the most important day of the year, he better be in a fucking come, or I’ll have Dave put him in one”.

 

Suddenly Chad’s phone rang.

 

Chad looked at the display and frowned as it said unknown “’lo” he muttered into the receiver “you son of a bitch, where the fuck are you?” he asked alerting Julie as to who the caller was.

 

“what’s it to you?” Chad asked Jared as he eyes Julie who was reaching for the phone, wanting to give Jared a piece of her mind “he is” Chad said and Julie slapped his arm “don’t tell that asshole shit” she said.

 

“No fucking way” Chad said ‘buzz me the fuck in Chad!’ Julie heard Jared scream through the receiver and Chad pulled the phone away from his ear at the shrill sound.

 

To Chad’s surprise Julie reached over to the intercom and pressed the buzzer, effectively letting Jared into the building.

 

Chad flipped the phone shut and threw it on the table “why did you let him in?” he asked as she opened the door, waiting for Jared.

 

“So I can be the first one to kick his ass” she said seriously.

 

Chad heard the ‘ding’ of the elevator and hurriedly grabbed Julie by one of her belt loops to keep her from jumping Jared.

 

“You son of a bitch” she snarled as Jared walked dup to the apartment “how the fuck could yo do that to him” and she slapped him in the face “you don’t fucking deserve him”.

 

Chad wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest “Calm down cujo” he said “mind the neighbours”.

 

Julie scoffed “fuck the neighbours… and fuck this asshole, I hope you fall into an open sewer and die”.

 

With that she headed back into the apartment.

 

Chad looked at his friend and sighed “dude” he said “she’s right though, how could you forget your own goddamn anniversary?”.

 

Jared sighed sadly “Look, I can explain, I can explain everything ok, the last couple of months, today, everything, if you’ll just let me”.

 

Chad sighed and looked back into the apartment where Julie was guarding a still sleeping Jensen “it’s not me you need to convince to give you another chance, man” he said and stepped back so Jared could enter the apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

  
Author's notes: Jared explains  


* * *

Chapter 8:

 

 

Jared looked at the sleeping man with the tear streaked face and his heart cried out “Shut up Julie” he muttered softly before the furious girl could say anything “I know you want to protect him, just let me explain it to him, or at least tell him why”.

 

Julie’s eyes searched Jared’s face and she took a step back, seeing a bit of the old Jared hidden in hazel depths “ok, she whispered “but the second he gets even more upset, I will kick you out”.

 

Jared smiled and nodded “wouldn’t have it any other way” he said and he knelt down by the couch.

 

“Jen” he whispered softly as he stroked the sleeping man’s cheek “Jen, wake up”.

 

Jensen started to stir a bit and he slowly opened his eyes, confused green met with sad hazel and the green started to water immediately “Jared” came Jensen’s broken whisper as he recognised the man in front of him.

 

“I’m here baby” Jared said as he stroked Jensen’s face.

 

Jensen’s heart gave a painful twitch at the nickname “you haven’t called me ‘baby’ in weeks” he said as he looked at Jared “you used to say it all the time, but you never call me that anymore” and a tear slipped past heavy lashes.

 

Jared’s eyes wiped the tear from Jensen’s eyes “I know” he said “I’ve been so fucked up lately, Jen” he whispered as he cupped Jensen’s face in his large palms.

 

Jensen sat up straight and glared at Jared “you fucking asshole” he said as he remembered what had happened “you stood me up” and he got to his feet, knocking Jared on his ass.

 

Julie and Chad went to their bedroom to give them a little space.

 

“Happy fucking anniversary, Jared” Jensen screamed as he paced the room “where the fuck were you, huh, I was sitting in that restaurant, making a fucking fool of myself, and where in the HELL were you!”.

 

Jensen was furious now, all the shit of the past couple of months bubbling to the surface and he was ready to explode.

 

Jared got up to his feet and held his hand out to Jensen “don’t you dare touch me” Jensen said as he recoiled from Jared’s hand “don’t you dare!”.

 

“I can’t do this anymore Jared” Jensen said sadly “I can’t be the only one in this relationship”.

 

“You have been so distant lately, hanging with Mike and his pals, working on that project…” he stopped Jared from speaking as he opened his mouth “I know, it’s important for school and stuff…. But what about me, Jared”.

 

Jensen’s voice was tight with emotions “aren’t I important?” he asked.

 

Jared stepped towards him and grabbed his arm “Yes!, you are important” he said and watched Jensen shake his head “I don’t feel like it” Jensen confessed “I feel like I don’t even rank in the top five”.

 

“I think….” Jensen started “I think we should brea…” but Jared clamped a hand across Jensen’s mouth and Jensen watched as a tear rolled down Jared’s cheek “Don’t finish that sentence” he pleaded.

 

Jared stepped even closer and wrapped Jensen up in his arms “come with me” He said as he ushered Jensen towards the door.

 

“No!” Jensen said and he pulled back “No, I’m not going anywhere with you”.

 

“Just” Jared tried to get the words to come out but for some reason his throat closed and he could get them to come out of his mouth “I need to show you something, just… let me show you something and if you still want to finish that sentence, I won’t stop you…. But please Jen, please….. one chance”.

 

Jared grabbed Jensen’s hand and looked deep into those green eyes “I know I don’t deserve it, but please….. come with me”.

 

Jensen looked into the eyes of the man he loved more than life, the man that had meant more to him than anything in the entire world “Ok” he whispered “I’ll go with you…. But Jared…. Last chance”.

 

Jared smiled gratefully “one sec” he said and walked over to Chad and Julie’s bedroom to tell them they were leaving, Jensen could hear Julie uttering some physical threats against Jared and he chuckled slightly.

 

Jared came back and grabbed his hand “come on” he said and they made their way to Jared’s car.

 

Jensen got in while he had no idea where they were going, or what Jared wanted to show him, but he was patient.

 

Jared pulled up to a large corporate building and parked the car in the nearly deserted lot.

 

They hadn’t talked on the way over, it had taken Jared half an hour to get to the building and if Jensen was hones, he was curious as to what Jared wanted to show him.

 

He followed Jared out of the car and into the building “Jared” the night guard said as he saw the two men “what are you doing here at this hour.

 

Jensen realised that this was the company Jared was doing his internship at, he hadn’t recognised the building in the dark.

 

“Can I go up for a few moments Craig?” Jared asked the guard “I really need to show my boyfriend something”.

 

The guard smiled and got from behind his desk “so this is the famous Jensen” he said as he held out his hand for Jensen to take “Jared has told me a lot about you, I fact, he won’t shut his damn mouth”.

 

Jensen smiled surprised that the guard knew his mane and that Jared talked about him “Nice to meet you Craig” he said as he shook the guards hand.

 

Craig smiled and waved them through “well” he said as he gave Jared an elevator pass “finally showing that thing you’ve been working on” as he nodded to Jared.

 

Jared nodded back and took the pass “thanks Craig, I owe you one”.

 

Jared led Jensen to the elevator and pressed the button for the 13th floor “high up” Jensen commented and Jared smiled, glad Jensen was talking to him “Architect apparently like to have a nice view”.

 

The elevator stopped and Jared led Jensen to a door at the end of a small hallway “Here we are” Jared said as he opened the door and ushered Jensen through.

 

Jensen looked around as he saw various scale models of houses, hotels and other buildings “this is where you work on the project?” Jensen asked as Jared led him through the room towards the end “yeah, this is where Mike and I spout off our brilliance”.

 

Jensen tensed at the mention of Mike’s name but didn’t say anything.

 

Jared stopped Jensen in front of a scale model of a tall building, looking to be a high rise of some sort “this yours?” Jensen asked as he looked at the model.

 

Jared nodded and handed him a piece of paper “here” he said “work hours logged”.

 

Jensen placed the paper away without looking “I believe you when you say you’re going to work on the project Jared” Jensen said “it’s the amount of hours that bother me”.

 

Jared turned Jensen towards him “I got a call from my dad a couple of months ago” Jared said, Jensen stayed quiet and let Jared tell his story.

 

“My parents are having financial problems” Jared said as he gazed into Jensen’s eyes “I’m sorry” Jensen said and looked at the model again “must be hard on you”.

 

Jared grimaced and sighed “not the point, they will be ok, I’m helping them, Jeff is helping them a bit….. but they could lose their home, it’s getting to be too expensive for them”.

 

Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen “My dad had an ok job, but not a great one, he wasn’t able to save enough and now they will probably lose the house they build a life in together”.

 

“this project” Jared said “If we complete this successfully, there will be a job waiting for me at this company” and he shushed Jensen as Jensen opened his mouth to say something “I need this job, Jen, I want this job” and he smiled softly “It’s great pay, secure and with fantastic benefits”.

 

Jared stroked the lane of Jensen’s cheekbone “I know that I’ve been distant, and asshole at times and I even forgot your opening, there is no excuse for that, all I can say is that I’m sorry” and he stroked Jensen’s hair softly.

 

“I shouldn’t have let my work get in the way, I should have made time for you, should have made you understand that no matter how stressed out, strung out of whatever I am, that you are still the most important thing in my life”.

 

Tears were streaming down Jared’s face now “I can’t imagine not having you by my side” and he smiled watery at Jensen “that crappy apartment we live in now, I don’t want that to be the home we build a life in, I want to give you a nice house, a garden, white picket fence the whole nine yards”.

 

Jensen chuckled lightly “there are two things I want to show you” Jared said “first, is this” and he pulled a curtain aside.

 

Jensen gasped and looked at Jared “how” he stuttered as his hand slid along the ridge of the frame “I pestered Chris to tell me the name of the man who bought it, and I went to buy it back from him” and he smiled lovingly at the painting.

 

“God Jen” he whispered hoarsely “it's a miracle that you are still with me, and I hope that you still feel the same way about me as you did when you painted this”.

 

“You bought it back?” Jensen asked and Jared nodded “I missed the opening because I was working on something and when I came home, Mike was there with a couple of friends, and yeah, that wasn’t my best moment, I can’t blame that on anything else than stupidity”.

 

Jensen chuckled softly “Jen” Jared said and grabbed Jensen’s face “what I did…. Was unforgivable, but…”Jared trailed off, so afraid fro what Jensen was going to say.

 

Jensen nodded his head and smiled “for that, you are forgiven, but not for tonight”.

 

Jared smiled sadly and nodded “I know that it’s a lot of small things building up and then this being the proverbial straw” and he trailed off.

 

“I was late” Jared started “I didn’t forget, I was just really late, I could never forget out anniversary” and Jensen shook his head “I waited until nine thirty, you didn’t show, Jared” he said, getting angry again.

 

Jared raised his hand and led Jensen over to another model “I was waiting for the ok” he said “tonight, Mike and I found out that the project was a success and we are both hired to come work here in three months, after we graduate”.

 

“I had been working on another project, and the director said that if we sold the hotel for a good price then he would give me a deal on a project of my own choice”.

 

Jared pulled a cloth from a model and Jensen stared at the significantly smaller building “what’s that?” he asked as he looked at the scale model.

 

“Do you still love me?” Jared asked, ignoring Jensen’s question and smiled as Jensen nodded softly “more than you can ever imagine” he whispered.

 

Jared cupped Jensen’s face and pressed a soft kiss to plush lips and was surprised when Jensen pulled away “I can’t just forget Jared” he said as he took a step back.

 

“I think we need to take a step back” and Jared’s eyes widened “Are you breaking up with me” he whispered hoarsely.

 

“No” Jensen said hastily “No, I’m not, and I’m not moving out or whatever, I just….. we need to get back to how we were, slowly”.

 

Jared nodded, understanding, Jensen needed time to forgive him, needed to rebuild his trust in Jared and Jared understood.

 

“Ok” Jared said “we’ll start dating again, how about that?” he asked and Jensen smiled “well, not go back to the beginning” he said “but you still owe me dinner in celebration of out anniversary”.

 

Jared chuckled and hugged Jensen tightly to him.

 

“So” Jensen said as he turned back towards the model “what is this?”.

 

Jared smiled and stood behind Jensen and wrapped his arms around the sorter man “this will be built in 6 months, and it will be done in about a year, it’s small and cosy and on the outskirts of town” Jared said.

 

Jensen tilted his head back and huffed “thank you for that crystal clear answer” he said sarcastically “now, really”.

 

Jared smiled at Jensen’s impatience “that , if you decide you still want to spend the rest of your life with me” and he kissed Jensen’s cheek “is going to be our house”.

 

Jensen stilled and turned towards Jared “I beg your pardon?” he asked and Jared chuckled “that’s what I was waiting for, I was given the ok on this house”.

 

Jared ran a finger along the lines of the roof of the small model “the company gave me a good deal on the building of this house, I designed it” Jared confessed “I designed it, for you…. And me, to ve the house we can build out life in”.

 

Jensen’s breath hitched “the house will have no mortgage, we will own it, so unless we take out a mortgage, the bank will never be able to foreclose on out house, we won’t lose all those memories….. like my parents may”.

 

Jensen suddenly understood, the late hours in the office, working with Mike on the project, the not having much time for Jensen.

 

Jared had done it so he would get the job, worked their ass off, for them, for him… for their future together.

 

Jensen turned towards Jared and smiled “you’re not forgiven by a long shot, you have some major ass kissing to do…… in every sense of the word because I can’t just forget the last couple of months and it still doesn’t explain Mike and his idiot friends” and Jared grimaced.

 

“Mike is just an ass” Jared said “but he’s not so bad” and Jensen huffed “not so bad, he’s intolerable, he calls me all kinds of names”.

 

Jared chuckled lightly “that’s just Mike, and that’s why I never said anything, he does that to everyone, calls me bitch boy, ass whipped and something's not worth mentioning ever again” and he chuckled again “that’s just Mike being Mike, he has a ….. strange sense of humour, not many people understand it, I’ve tried to tell him but talking to him is like talking to a brick wall”.

 

“You have strange friends” Jensen said “But tell him to stop calling me names, I’m not his friend and he doesn’t need to call me shit”.

 

Jared frowned “It really upsets you doesn’t it?” Jared asked and Jensen nodded shyly “I just don’t like the way he treats me”.

 

Jared frowned again “I’ll tell him, he ever says anything to you, you tell me, I’m not psychic Jen, I thought you knew he was kidding”.

 

Jensen blushed and stuttered “well, I mean… sometimes I’m not all that…. God, in picking out jokes…. Besides” he continued “those didn’t exactly come out as jokes, ask Jules” he huffed.

 

“Ok” Jared said “I’ll tell him to tone it down, I’m sorry, I didn’t want you to feel picked on”.

 

Jensen smiled “it was never about Mike anyway's, I was so jealous that he was getting you attention instead of me”.

 

A serious look covered Jared’s face “next time I start acting like this, please kick me in the nuts and tell me to fucking come out of it| and he gathered Jensen into his arms again “I promise to NEVER treat you like this again, this project is over, you won’t have to see as much of Mike, hell I’m thanking the lord that I won’t have to see as much or Mike”.

 

Tears started pooling in Jared’s eyes “I’m soo sorry, baby” he whispered brokenly and nuzzled the side of Jensen’s face.

 

Jensen smiled and sighed at the use of the nickname “god, I’m so glad to be rid of it” Jared said “the stress of the damn project, working with Mike, getting the house ok-ed”.

 

Jensen leaned up and kissed Jared softly, just a quick press of lips “but you earned serious kudo’s by designing and building me a house”.

 

Jared was crying full out now, burying his face in the crook of Jensen’s neck “god, I just wanna go home and sleep for a week” Jared muttered against the warm skin of Jensen’s neck.

 

Jensen smiled and entwined their fingers “project finished right” he asked Jared, who nodded in reply “Call in sick at class Monday and we’ll spent the day in bed, watching movies” Jensen suggested.

 

Jared smiled and sighed as he kissed Jensen’s fingers, cheeks tear streaked “sounds like a plan” he replied as he stroked his finger across the silver band on Jensen’s finger.


	9. Chapter 9

  
Author's notes: changed my mind  


* * *

Chapter 9:

 

 

Jensen walked up the stairs to his apartment, cursing the fact that the elevator was broken, but then there was always going on in their building.

 

Things had been strained the last couple of weeks, and that was putting it mildly, like comparing Jalapeno's with sweet peppers.

 

Jared was still at Mike's a lot, though he hadn't brought Mike to their apartment anymore.

 

There was this invisible wall between him and Jared, they said that they had talked everything out, but it couldn't be more wrong between them.

 

Jensen didn't trust Jared anymore, they had been on a couple date's since the big anniversary fiasco but every time Jensen had expected Jared not to show up and he felt himself get surprised when Jared actually showed up.

 

It wasn't supposed to be this way, they hadn't made love in a couple of weeks and he could feel himself distancing form Jared.

 

He put the key into the lock and stepped into the apartment, his eyes growing wide as he saw Mike sitting on the couch.

 

Jensen's anger flared and he walked over to Jared who was standing in the kitchen “what the fuck is he doing here?” Jensen bit at the tall man.

 

Jared frowned “He's just having a drink with me” he replied “I told him to not call you anymore names” he said as if that made it all okay.

 

The last couple of weeks came flaring up and Jensen was loosing his temper fast “that's not the fucking point, I told you how I felt about him and that I didn't want to see him anymore” Jensen's cheeks were red with anger “and you STILL bring him into our home”.

 

“Get rid of him” Jensen said as he placed his hands on his hip, he wasn't going to cave this time, he was putting his foot down.

 

“Jensen don't be silly” Jared said “we're just having a drink and then...” but Jensen fumed and cut him off “I don't care if turned fucking priest and you wanted to confess your sins, get him the FUCK out of this apartment”.

 

“Jensen” Jared raised his voice slightly and looked surprised at his normally so friendly boyfriend “what's gotten into you?”.

 

Jensen pushed Jared out of the way “gotten into me!” he yelled “you treating me like shit the last couple of months, that's what's gotten into me” Jensen took a deep breath “and you apologise every time but then you just go back into the same behaviour that had you apologising in the first place”.

 

Jensen huffed “you said he wouldn't bother me anymore, he's here.. it's BOTHERING me!” he got right up in Jared's face “get him out of here, now!”.

 

Jared crossed his arms “no” he stated “he's a friend, not his fault that you don't understand his humour”.

 

Jensen gawked at Jared and scoffed “oh, now it's my fault” and a cold look crossed Jensen's face “fine” he said and he went into their bedroom.

 

Jared grunted after Jensen had walked away “he's pissy today, he really doesn't like you” he said to Mike and plopped down onto the couch “and I know you don't like him either, but play nice, ok, he's my boyfriend”.

 

Mike nodded silently and took another sip “you should just dump his ass” Mike commented and Jared narrowed his eyes “I love him” Jared stated and Mike raised a brow “then kick me out” he said.

 

Jared huffed “no, he's being bitchy, I apologised and told him you wouldn't call him names anymore, he's just being huffy”.

 

Jensen marched out into the living room and glared at Jared “Jared” he said demanding his attention “last chance, get him out” he said pointing at Mike.

 

Jared shook his head and kept his head stiff “no, Julie didn't like me all that much in the beginning either, never made you dump her”.

 

Jensen fumed “I've know Julie since I was a toddler, you know this asshole not even a year”.

 

Jensen was boiling inside at Jared's stubbornness and unwillingness to even look at it from his point of view “who the hell are you and what have you done to my boyfriend” Jensen said sadly as he tried to lock his eyes with Jared.

 

“You're being unreasonable Jen” Jared said “Mike will leave in a couple of hours, you don't want to see him, go see Julie”.

 

Jensen sucked in a breath at Jared's harsh words “fine” he said and Jared huffed “fine!”.

 

Jensen walked back into the bedroom and came out with a large duffel.

 

Jared's eyes widened and he got off the couch “Jen” he said softly and the shorter man turned towards him from his spot near the door “what's that?” he asked pointing at the duffel.

 

“It's a portable spa, what does it look like” Jensen bit at him.

 

Jared reeled back “Where are you going” he asked as Jensen hoisted the duffel higher on his shoulders.

 

“Leaving” the word was loud in the still apartment.

 

“Where are you going?” Jared asked as realisation started to dawn.

 

“I'm going over to Julie's or Dave's, depends” Jensen said as he sat the duffel down, unable to keep the heavy weight on his shoulders for a great length of time.

 

“When will you be back?” Jared asked, his voice sounding small now, compared to the booming volume it had been earlier during the argument.

 

“I'm not” Jensen stated “I'll send Chris to pick up the rest of my stuff.

 

Jared walked over to Jensen and grabbed his arms “you're leaving me?” he asked, tears starting to pool in hazel eyes.

 

“This isn't working anymore, Jared” Jensen said tiredly “we've been off for the last couple of months and I can't fix it anymore.... you make me not want to fix it”.

 

“Jen” Jared whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek “I know the last few weeks have been hard but...”.

 

Jensen cut him off with a hand gesture “try the last couple of MONTHS, Jared, but you have been to busy to notice that we have been off for a long time” Jensen took a shaky breath as he looked at Jared's slumped shoulders “I can't sit around here, crying and waiting for you to get your shit together on my expense Jay”.

 

“Baby..”Jared started but Jensen laughed harshly “No” he said “that's not going to work this time, you can't start throwing endearments around when you feel things going down the crapper Jared”.

 

“Jen, we can work this out” Jared said but Jensen shook his head “I've made the effort.. time and time again Jared, but you won't listen, I've told you how I felt, told you how you made me feel, you've changed Jared” Jensen said “you've changed and I don't know who you are anymore” a deep breath “and I don't think I can love the man you've become”.

 

Tears were streaming down Jared's face and Jensen was having a hard time not breaking down himself “I don't even like you very much right now, and I don't say this to make you feel like shit” he said as he looked at Jared.

 

Jensen walked up to his boyfriend and cupped his face, making Jared meet his eyes “Jay” he whispered as a tear escaped his eyes “I love you, more than anything in the entire world” and he stroked Jared's cheek “but it's clear that at the moment, your priorities lie not with me, but with your internship”.

 

Jensen smiled sadly “and that's ok, when we first got together I was glad for everyday you gave me, and I never stopped being glad for you loving me, but it's not enough to say it, you need to show me, and lately, you've done all but...”.

 

It was getting harder to force the words from his mouth and when he gazed into hurt hazel eyes a part of him just wanted to give in, tell Jared he changed his mind and unpack the duffel in their bedroom.

 

“I need you to figure out what you want” Jensen said as he kissed Jared softly when a muffled groan escaped the taller mans lips “and when you do, let me know.... we can try to work all this out, but I need some time alone”.

 

Jared let out a small cry and held on to Jensen, desperately wanting the man to stay, wanted to take everything back he had done and said in the last two months.

 

“You can't leave me” Jared whispered brokenly.

 

Jensen shook his head “I know” he said and a glimmer of hope sparked in Jared's eyes “but I have to do this.... for me” and he ran his hands through Jared's soft hair “I need a break, Jared” he said “I can't stay here and let you hurt me, intentionally or unintentionally, it doesn't matter”.

 

He took his hands from Jared's face and turned towards the door.

 

Suddenly he felt large hands on his hips and spin him around, a demanding mouth descended on his and a hot tongue was pushed into his.

 

For a moment he grabbed Jared just as fiercely and kissed him back, then he pulled away and peeled Jared's hands from his body “you'll be fine” Jensen whispered “give me a call in a couple of months ok”.

 

Jared made a choking sound “months?” he asked “Jen, I won't make it through the night without you” he pleaded and Jensen smiled softly “liar” he stated.

 

He grabbed Jared's hand and smiled sadly “I love you” he said and he turned around.

 

Jensen grabbed his duffel and slung it across his shoulder “you'll be fine Jared, sort yourself out, let me know the outcome”.

 

He opened the door and cast one glance back at the man he loved more than life “bye, Jared” he whispered, but Jared never replied and Jensen closed the door behind him.

 

Jared stared after Jensen as he shut the door behind him.

 

Jared's hand flexed and he looked down, a harsh cry tore from his throat as he looked at the small silver band lying lonely and forgotten in his palm, engraved in the ring was a date and three dots.....they had never even engraved the fourth.

 

Jensen threw his stuff in his car and shakily sat down in the drivers seat and rubbed a finger along the pale strip of skin where his ring used to be, he needed to take a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down, he couldn't believe what he just did, but deep down he knew he had made the right decision.

 

He grabbed his phone and dialled Dave's number, since Julie had moved in with Chad he really didn't want to bother the two.

 

Dave's friendly voice sounded over the receiver

 

\- Dave

\- Hey, Dave... it's Jensen

\- Jen, how's it going?

\- Not so good

\- what happened?

\- I left Jared

\- .......

\- Dave?

\- Yeah, sorry, just that was the last thing I'd ever expect to come out of your mouth

\- join the club

\- can I help

\- You happen to have a spare bed?

\- Dude, I have a whole spare room, remember, my house mate moved back to Iowa, Iowa of all places

\- hahaha, yeah, well here isn't all it's cracked up to be either

\- Jen, seriously, you can come stay here as long as you need

\- you sure?

\- Dude, I'm bored stiff without company in this place

\- ok, but I won't be the best company

\- pfff, we'll crack out the booze, chick flicks and board games, you'll be your usual sunny self in no time

\- ok, so uhm see you in a few

\- sure man, I'll make the bed for ya

\- thanks... hey Dave

\- yeah?

\- Thank you

\- 's what friends are for, right

\- right

\- now get that butt of yours over here so the pitty part can commence

\- funny

\- sorry

\- no it's ok, I'll be there in a few

\- see ya

 

Jensen flipped the phone shut and started the car, he spared a glance up to the room of his and Jared's old bedroom and then he took off.

 

He practically fell into Dave's arms crying like a child and the tall man gathered him up in his arms and situated him on the plush sofa covered in a thick blanket and a glass of bacardi coke “sorry, the only booze I had available” Dave said as he handed Jensen the glass.

 

“Anything will do on a day like this” Jensen said and took a sip from the glass and coughed “I figured I'd mask the taste of coke with the bacardi” Dave said smirking.

 

Jensen laughed and took another sip “you succeeded”.

 

“Thanks for taking me in” Jensen said as Dave sat down on the chair next to the sofa “I didn't really think that far ahead when I packed my clothes”.

 

Dave smiled “It's ok, man” he said “you're always welcome here”.

 

“I'll pay half the rent for as long as I'm here, there will be no negotiating that” Jensen said as he saw Dave about to protest “fine” Dave huffed friendly.

 

“You gonna be ok?” Dave asked and Jensen smiled sadly “you want the truth?” and Dave nodded “I have no idea” Jensen confessed “I've been with Jared for such a long time, I don't remember how to be without him”.

 

Dave came over and sat down next to Jensen “you'll be ok, I'll make sure of it” he said and tucked Jensen in the crook of his body “you'll be ok” Dave whispered again... and Jensen was almost compelled to believe the other man.

 

“Did you call Julie?” Dave asked and Jensen cursed “fuck” he said “she's gonna be so pissed that I came to you instead of her”.

 

Dave chuckled and pumped his fist in the air in mock enthusiasm “yeah, I beat the all powerful Jules” and Jensen laughed at Dave's antics “thanks” he said as he looked Dave in the eyes “for taking me in, for taking care of me, for making me laugh.... for being my friend”.

 

Dave smiled and patted Jensen's head, messing up his hair “purely selfish” he said “I was an ass to you in High School, I need to level my Karma”.


	10. Chapter 10

  
Author's notes: the last chapter. I started writing the sequel called "Love will find a way" this will be a more romance-y cute kinda story. Drama is just not my thing.  


* * *

Hi, 

 

First of all I wanted to thank all my readers who mailed me to say that they don't want me to stop and that they trust that I can fix the story.

 

this is the last chapter for this one and then I am starting "Love Will Find A Way" the sequel that will play about three years after this.

 

thank you so much for all your support and faith in me, even though I doubted this story myself a couple of times.

 

I hope that I haven't put you off of reading my stories and I really hope you guys will give "Love will find A Way" a try. this story will be more like what I usualy write and it will give the people who wanted to see Jensen and Jared together, some closure.

 

I'm not giving up on this verse, I'm determined to bring it to a good and especially fuldilling end.

 

I hope you'll like the next installment and I will see you all, hopefully, at "Love Will Find A Way".

 

thanks again for the support and the reviews, I must have the best readers ever, thank you for the inpunt :D

 

love you all

-xoxoxo-AA

 

 

Chapter 10:

 

 

Jared sank down onto the couch next to Mike and fumbled the small silver band in his hand “He left” his voice was small and shaky.

 

Jared looked at the door Jensen had closed behind him, walking out of his life.

 

“Dude” Mike said “you're way better off without him, he was a pussy”.

 

Jared's head shot up and looked at, what he thought of as his friend “what?” he said as he eyes Mike angrily “what the hell are you talking about”.

 

“I'm talking about the fact that you're getting a kick ass job, great salary and social status man, what the fuck are you doing with some crappy student slash artist who can't even fucking paint” Mike said.

 

Jared stood up, his eyes wide with amazement “the fuck are you saying Mike, that he's not good enough for me?”.

 

Mike nodded his head “Dude, you're gay, ok fine, your choice..... but at least date someone classy”.

 

Jared was fuming now “WHAT!” he shouted at the man on his couch “all this 'dude you're so pussy whipped' shit was because you think Jensen isn't good enough for me!”.

 

Jared started pacing the room trying to make sense of the mess in his head, there was a hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach that kept growing every time he looked at the door.

 

“God” Jared exclaimed “I'm such a fucking IDIOT” he collapsed on the couch and buried his face in his hands “god what was I thinking”.

 

“Dude, quit whining, bachelor life is the shit dude, especially when you work for a company like we do, do you even know how many ass you can score with a nice suit and a big bank account”. Mike noted.

 

Jared lifted his head and glared at Mike “there's only one 'ass' I want Mike!” he said as he sank back into the couch.

 

“Get out” Jared sighed tiredly as he wiped at his eyes.

 

“What?” Mike asked as he eyes Jared surprised “come on man, we were going to hang tonight, we can get drunk and get you some ass to forget about Mr mom”.

 

“I should've listened to him the fist time” Jared said and got up.

 

He grabbed Mike's lapels and hauled him up to his feet “he was right all this time and I was just too fucking blind to notice” and he dragged Mike to the door “Get the fuck out of my place, don't come back, don't talk to me unless it is absolutely necessary for work, I don't wanna see your face for a while...... and we're NOT friend”.

 

Jared opened the door and pushed Mike through “He's to good for me.... not the other way around”.

 

Jared slammed the door and ignored Mike pounding on the wood.

 

Jared marched into the bedroom and looked around the room, closets were open, drawers had been rifled through.

 

He walked into the bathroom and his chest gave a painful twitch when he noticed the absence of Jensen's toothbrush next to his, now it was laying by itself and it was the saddest thing he had ever seen.

 

He was so used to seeing Jensen all around him that now he was gone there wasn't just an empty feeling inside, the whole house seemed empty.

 

It still had all his stuff, but the most important things seemed to be missing, Jensen and the presence he brought to the place.

 

Now the apartment looked like it looked to everyone else, small and dingy, Jensen had a way of making the apartment shine, the couch never looked better then when Jensen was on it and the bathroom turned into a halo of light when Jensen brushed his teeth.

 

Jared sat down on the bed, feeling lost and alone and he knew there was no one else to blame.

 

He couldn't blame Mike because Mike didn't force him to act like an asshole and he couldn't blame work because it never forced him to not spend time with Jensen.

 

He laid back on the bed but it felt wrong, it felt cold and empty even though he had slept in it without Jensen before, somehow it all seemed different now.

 

He stood up and ran to the living room grabbed his keys from the dressed and hurried to his car.

 

He raced to Chad's apartment where he knew Jensen would be with Julie and parked the car, not caring if he would get a ticked for wrong parking.

 

He was buzzed up by Chad and he ran up the stairs as he couldn't bring up the patience to wait for the elevator.

 

By the time he got on Chad's floor his breath was laboured and he pounded on the door to Chad's apartment.

 

He nervously jumped from one foot to the other as he waited for the door to open.

 

Chad glared as he opened the door “Chad..” but he was caught off guard as Chad planted his fist in his face and he fell to the grimy floor of the hallway.

 

Jared grabbed the side of his face that Chad had hit and gawked up at his friend “what the hell was that?” he asked as he got to his feet.

 

“Jared” Chad said “you know you're my boy.... but right now, I don't like you very much”.

 

Chad stepped out of the way and allowed Jared to enter the apartment.

 

Jared quickly entered and looked around “where is he?” he asked as there was no sign of Jensen in the apartment “where's Jensen?”.

 

Chad shook his head “he's not here man, neither is Jules” he closed the door “and you may thank the gods for that, because if she was here you would have gotten off a lot worse that a punch, she would have fucking killed you”.

 

Chad rubbed his chin “actually, it would be good for your own survival to just stay out of her way for a year or two, because when Jensen called here telling her what had happened, I swear I had to physically restrain her from hunting your ass down”.

 

Jared sank down on the couch and took the glass of water that Chad offered “She like's Dave more than you at the moment man.... and that's saying something because she still hate's his guts, no mater how much he sucked up to Jensen”.

 

Jared looked up and frowned “Dave?” he asked and Chad nodded “right, he took Jensen to a concert a couple of weeks ago, they're friends now?”.

 

Chad nodded “Well, at least house mates for the moment” he said.

 

Jared's eyes widened “what” he said shakily “house mates” and he rubbed the back of his neck “Chad, what the fuck are you talking about”.

 

Chad cursed at his little slip up, but Jared was bound to figure it out sooner or later so it might as well be sooner “uhm yeah” he said “Jensen is kind of staying with Dave for the moment”.

 

Jared groaned and put the glass on the table “I was hoping he was here with you guys.... but he's with Dave?”.

 

Jared looked small and defeated “guess I'm going over there then, I need to talk to him”.

 

Chad shook his head “noooo” he said “I don't think that would be a good idea” but Jared had stood up already and was walking to the door “I don't care” he said “I have to talk to him”.

 

Chad sighed and followed Jared “I better go with you.... even if it is just to protect you from Jules”.

 

Chad called Julie when they were in the car to give her a heads up that Jared was coming by.

 

The went up to Dave's place and Chad knocked on the door.

 

“Chad” Dave nodded at the smaller man “asshole” he said to Jared.

 

Dave leaned against the door post, effectively keeping them from coming into the apartment 'you can come it” he said nodding at Chad “you can't pay me enough to let you through this door” he told Jared.

 

Jared scowled “this doesn't concern you, I want to see my boyfriend” Jared said as he tried to walk past Dave.

 

Dave sneered and pushed Jared back into the hallway “EX-boyfriend” Dave said “and it does concern me, this is my apartment and you don't get to come in and fuck his life up anymore then you already have”

 

They heard rustling from behind him and before he had time to react Jared was being slapped and punched by a small girl, who was screaming obscenities at him as if she invented them “you motherfucking son of a bitch, I should have chopped off all your appendages the first time you sat down at our table, should have chopped you up and fed you to rats then chopped up the rats and poor acid on them and it would STILL be to good for you”.

 

“One good thing came out of this” she bit at him “and that's Jen finally got a pair and dumped your sorry ass, as he should have done a long time ago”.

 

Chad's arm circled around her waist and he pulled her close to his chest, stroking the hair of the upset girl and making soothing noises in her ear as he tried to calm her down.

 

Julie's hands were balled into fists and it was taking all her effort to restrain herself, though she didn't want to, she wanted to kick, hit, mutilate and maim the man that had broken her best friends heart.

 

“Just give me a chance to explain” Jared begged as he stepped closer to her.

 

Julie recoiled and pulled away from Chad “don't you fucking come near me... or him for that matter” she said “there's no explanation good enough for the shit you pulled Jared, you're just an asshole, that's the only explanation I need”.

 

“Jules” Jared pleaded but she held up her hand “don't you dare call me that, you're not my friend anymore Jared, you treated my best friend like shit, you should be glad I'm not removing your balls with barbed wire”.

 

Jared winced at the vivid image of her doing just that.

 

“Guys” they all turned to the man in the door opening.

 

Jensen was barefoot wearing a shirt and a pair of sweats as he stood behind Dave's towering bulk “what's going on?” he asked and then his eyes noticed Jared.

 

“Guys, get inside please” he said as he moved to pass Dave, who was still blocking the door.

 

“Jen” Julie said as she grasped his arm and turned him towards her as she passed him “come inside with me and let Chad and Dave take care of this, and she glared at Jared “or else I will”.

 

Jensen shook his head and smiled at her “It's ok, I'll be there in a moment” and he watched as she hesitantly stepped back into the comfort of the warm apartment.

 

Chad pushed past Dave and grabbed the larger mans arm “let's give them some space ok” he said.

 

Dave hesitated and looked at Jensen “are you sure” he asked the shorter man who was looking at Jared with sad eyes “yeah” Jensen replied “go back inside Dave, I'll be there is a few moments, just need to talk to Jared here”.

 

Dave turned and walked back into the apartment leaving the front door ajar so Jensen could come in whenever he wanted.

 

Jared took a step towards Jensen but Jensen moved back to avoid contact “what are you doing here Jared?” he asked the taller man as he looked up at him.

 

“I needed to talk to you” Jared said “I needed to let you know that I know I've been an asshole and I don't have any explanation” Jared took a deep breath “not one that warrants my behaviour towards you but....” Jared was at a loss for words as he took in Jensen's appearance.

 

Jared felt the undeniable need to reach out and slip his hands under that soft shirt to touch even softer skin “Jen, I just...” his vice broke as he placed a hand on Jensen's hip, pulling him close.

 

Jensen let Jared do what he wanted for a moment and he felt strong arms wrap around his waist and he was pressed against a muscular chest “I'm an idiot, that's the only explanation there is, I have a moment of temporary insanity”.

 

“I'm not coming back, Jared” Jensen said as he gazed up into hurt hazel eyes “we both need space and I'm sick of feeling like a nuisance”.

 

“No, Jen” Jared said “you're not, you could never be” but Jensen stopped him “you've been treating me like one, and honestly, I don't care why anymore... it doesn't matter”.

 

Jensen stuck his hands in his pockets and swayed on his feet a little “we had a great time Jared, but we've grown apart, and that's ok, it happens you know.... but I won't be hurt anymore because you can't face the fact that apparently we weren't meant to be”.

 

Jared cast his eyes to the floor “because I'm an asshole” he said.

 

A small smile crept up Jensen's face “yeah” he said and Jared looked up “I can't fix this?” he asked Jensen.

 

Jensen smiled sadly and shook his head “it shouldn't have been broken in the first place... go home Jared”.

 

“There is no home” Jared said “you really think I can stay in that place without you?” he asked as he took a step forward “think I can sleep in that bed without you next to me”.

 

Jensen grimaced “you'll be ok, we'll both be” he said and Jared sighed “but not together?” and Jensen nodded “not together”.

 

“Can I...” Jared struggled to not break down and beg Jensen on his knees to come with him, he probably would if he thought that it would sway Jensen, but he knew it would be moot.

 

Sad hazel connected with green and he took a step closing the space between their bodies “I want a last kiss” Jared said “I know I have no right... but I want to remember” he grabbed the ring from his pocket and handed it back to Jensen “this is yours, it always will be.... and I want you to keep it, so you'll remember”.

 

Jensen closed his hand around the ring and looked up at Jared “I could never forget” he whispered.

 

“Please” Jared pleaded as he cupped Jensen's face with his hand, stroking the freckles on high cheekbones “just one last kiss”.

 

Jensen shook lightly and contemplated telling Jared no and just turn back and go back into the apartment, never touch or see Jared ever again, but he wanted it just as much, closure.

 

“A kiss isn't going to change my mind, Jared” Jensen said as he gazed into Jared's eyes.

 

Jared was smiling sadly as tears pooled in the corner of his eyes “I know” he whispered hoarsely “just... please”.

 

Jensen reached up and tangled his fingers in Jared's hair, closing his eyes at the familiar feeling of Jared leaning into the touch “Ok” Jensen whispered as he opened his eyes “one” he stated.

 

Jared nodded his head and grabbed Jensen's waist and pulled him in.

 

They both sighed as lips touched and tongues danced a familiar rhythm as they licked into each others mouths.

 

Jared clutched Jensen in his arms and pulled the shorter man in even closer, devouring that sinful mouth for what he knew to be that last time he would ever have the chance.

 

They tasted salt as their tears trickled down to break on their colliding lips and Jensen pulled back, whipping furiously at his eyes “goodbye, Jared” he said as he placed his hand on the door knob.

 

Jared wasn't able to meet Jensen's eyes because he knew that if he did he would just pull the shorter man back into his arms and suddenly he knew with crystal clarity that Jensen wouldn't allow him to do so.

 

“Bye” he whispered hoarsely and hurried his way out of the hallway, tears now pouring form his eyes at the loss of the man he thought he was going to spend the rest of his life with.

 

Jensen followed Jared's retreating back down the hallway and turned around only when he wasn't able to see the taller man anymore “I love you” he whispered brokenly at the retreating form of the man who had held his heart for more than four years.

 

He pushed the door open and immediately was enveloped in slender arms as Julie wrapped herself around him, stroking his hair and back in soothing circles as she led him over to sit on the couch.

 

He spent the next few hours just lying in Julie's arm, letting her comfort him and he was glad she didn't ask anything and she didn't make any comments.

 

“You'll be ok” she kept whispering into his ear as she ran her fingers through his short hair “you're going to be fine”.

 

Deep down, Jensen knew she was right, he was going to be ok, he was going to be fine, that knowledge didn't make losing Jared any less.


End file.
